Isshushipping: Because, I love him
by cloluna
Summary: Silence. White has a point too. Rufflet and I are best friends but…Black looked at Rufflet's pokeball, are you happy? Black looked up to see N staring at him. Then N turned, and walked away. Not a word. There are some decisions, that can only be made alone.
1. Chapter 1

**AHA hello there reader :3 this is my first fanfic so please bear with me . Oh and I made the Black character kinda wussy-ish (nono too harsh…) Well not too wussyish..ugh…anyway, I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer:I do not own pokemon or the characters, but the plot is indeed MINE**

One

_The earth trembled underneath his feet as he ran. Everyone he loved, all his friends, everyone was risking their lives for the sake of the region. His thoughts provoked him to run faster, but his muscles were sore and aching. He stood at the foot of the stairs. So many, there was no way he could make it up there in time. It would all be too late. _

"_I need your help Braviary!" A large winged creature emerged from the pokeball. The boy flew on its back up the staircase. At an incredible speed the bird flew into the castle looming overhead. Inside the castle he saw the gym leaders battling the sages of team plasma, his dear friends were helping too. There was no time to stop and help. The boy signaled his Braviary into the throne room._

_Focused on one place he flew straight for the gaping hole in the wall. There stood a young man with green tea hair. The moment the boy was in the room, the green haired man had jumped…_

Several Months Earlier

Sun rays beamed through the parting clouds, making Nimbasa light up more than ever. People were happily enjoying their time at the amusement park. Sitting on a bench in the middle of the park were two boys. One with short black hair and glasses and the other with short messy brown hair with a Rufflet sitting on his lap.

"Seriously Black," started the one with glasses "you should really start catching more Pokémon, and maybe win a badge or two."

"I already have two badges Cheren. Besides, I don't feel like training. I'd prefer to just take in the sights right now 'ya know." Black stroked his Pokémon, as it rubbed itself against him.

Cheren scoffed. "Yea and the rest of us already have four."

"Where is everyone anyway? It's starting to get late…"

"Bianca's competing in a musical" he glanced at his Xtransceiver "though it should be nearly finished. As for White, she's at the ferris wheel."

Black stood up stretching his arms and legs from all the exploring of the city. Rufflet chirped as it perched itself on his shoulder. "You go get Bianca and I'll get my sister, then we'll meet up at the Pokémon center 'kay" he said with a big grin on his face.

Cheren muttered a 'see ya' and the two headed on their way. Black began thinking about what he had said. His whole life he had dreamed of becoming a Pokémon champion, but now that he's on his journey the only thing he wants to do is hang out with his friends and Pokémon. Maybe that was it. It wasn't battling that he was interested in; it was being with his Pokémon that made him really happy. Besides, he was perfectly content with his only Pokémon Rufflet.

The sound of Pokémon cries startled Black as he entered the ferris wheel area. A few feet away his sister was battling a somewhat familiar face. Behind them were two men dressed in armor suits, like knights. He's seen these people before…back in Accumula Town!

"Team Plasma?" The two grunts swiftly turned around to face Black.

"Hey kid, beat it" the first one ordered.

"Or we'll snatch your Pokémon right out of your hand." The second one threatened, in a more menacing tone. Startled, Black jumped back a bit, clutching onto Rufflet. He tried to keep his stand, but he knew his pokemon was too weak, and hadn't had enough training. _I'm beginning to think Cheren was right,_ he thought to himself.

"Stop." The familiar young man from Accumula pushed aside the two grunts. "We have no business here." His tea green hair flowed gently in the wind as he walked, so gracefully, so majestically. He stood in front of Black and stared at him eye to eye. He began to feel and warm sensation flood over him. The man's eyes looked so sympathetic and gentle and warm. It was as if the worries of the world just vanished while just looking at him…

Rufflet began growling at the man, its feathers bristled, ready to attack in case the man layed even one finger on Black.

"So that's how it is," the man smiled, only for a second. He briskly walked away with the grunts loyally trailing behind. He held his hand out with his parting words, "Till next time then White."

Black watched the man as he walked away. Why did he give him such a strange feeling? It's not like they ever met before so what-

"You okay?" White said leaning in for a close inspection of her brother. "You're as red as Bianca's Pokabu!"

"Yea fine. What happened with you? Getting yourself in more trouble as usual?" Black teased as he walked off.

"WHA-. Hey don't jump to conclusions like that." She ran after him until they were evenly walking together. "Quick decisions like that are what set bad trainers off from good ones."

Black stuck his tongue out at her in response. White laughed.

"Seriously Black, I don't see how we're twins at all." She said while still giggling.

Black got a little more serious. "Hey white. Who was that guy with the green hair you battled?"

"That's N. We met him in Accumula Town. Well I did anyway. He told me on the ferris wheel that he was the king of Team Plasma. Their goal was to separate humans from pokemon….."

_N…_Black ignored whatever else White was telling him. _N, the mysterious man who gave me that mysterious feeling. I can't help but feel like I want to meet him again or something. Maybe it was the hair…._

They arrived at the Pokémon center. Inside their rooms White told the others about N and Team Plasma. Lying in the top bunk Black thought about N and Team Plasma, furiously trying to remember what it was they were ranting about back at Accumula Town. They were up to something strange. Knowing his friends, Black knew they would find themselves getting caught up in whatever was about to happen.

_I hope we meet again…N…_


	2. Chapter 2

Two

Exhausted, the young man fell into his bed. He let the fluffy feathers embrace him as he lay there, looking out at his room. Nothing much had changed. Toys littered the floor, the room walls were still painted with a children design. The walls…the walls that enclosed him for so many years. All the things that happened that only the walls saw….

He quivered, recalling memories of the past as he shut his eyes. "I don't have to worry about that anymore" he muttered to himself, curling into a ball, like a sleeping baby. "Everything's going as planned."

"Aren't the police suspecting Team Plasma of anything?" a voice said as it creeped closer.

A Zorua appeared and sat next to the green haired young man. Because of the young man's natural gift, he was able to communicate with pokemon. He also knew how badly humans hurt pokemon. All humans deserved to be punished.

"No one has a clue. Everything's perfect."

"Then what's been on your mind lately N? You seem… not yourself." Zorua nuzzled N with her snout, hoping to calm whatever was wrong with him.

"About a month ago I met a Rufflet who…he growled at me."

"That's a Rufflets personality N! Did he have a trainer."

"Yea. That's the thing. The Pokemon said he'd tear my finger off if I even lay a hand on his trainer." N wrapped his arms around Zorua and sat up. "I didn't know pokemon stood up for their trainers like that. And the boy…"

"My Lord N," Anthea walked into N's room. "Ghetsis wishes to speak with you."

"I know" N muttered, as he placed Zorua down. He stared at the pokemon, but his eyes seemed as if they were staring at something more distant.

Anthea walked over to his bed and sat down next to him. She placed her hand onto his shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"Be brave my lord."

N walked into the throne room. Ghetsis's back was faced to N, in his hands was an ancient book with pictures of legendary pokemon on the front.

"N. Plasma Knights have confirmed more cases of people releasing their pokemon. It's not enough though. I propose we try to get more people to join Team Plasma."

"Mmm. Go ahead." Ghetsis walked over to N. N tried to control himself from quivering. He looked away, never to make eye contact. Even though Ghetsis was his father, he was afraid of him. After everything he used to do to him…

"Don't disappoint me N. You know the punishment" Ghetsis leaned in a kissed N on the lips.

N stood there, even after Ghetsis was long gone. He was the king, so why did Ghetsis still control him? Will anything ever change? Or must N be Ghetsis's-

"My Lord N, shall we continue preparation to go to Driftviel as well as the 'Get more members plan'?" a grunt said, startling N.

"Yes." No, things will change. _I am king. Ghetsis is my slave. I must go to Driftviel, I must recruit more members._

"YESSS AHAAA LOOKIE HERE!" White shoved her badge in Black's face.

"Great job, I knew you could do it." Black smiled. Gym badges didn't mean much to him anymore. Even though everyone else had five already. _Only three left to go_ he thought. What would happen after they got all the gym badges? Could they still travel together? _No…one of them will be champion and things will never be the same. _Shaking his head, he tried to get those thoughts out of his head. Right now, the only thing that mattered was having fun and rooting for his friends.

"Hey but, Clay told me Team Plasma was spotted lurking around here. They were trying to get people to join them."

"No way! We have to stop them, otherwise they'll steal everyone's pokemon!" Bianca squeaked. She was just excited to have some sort of adventure besides battling and traveling.

Black, White, Cheren, and Bianca heard a lot of commotion going on near the center of town .They went to go see what was going on. _Speak of the devil!_ Team Plasma was giving another speech.

"You see! Pokemon need to be free! Join us! Join us and help save Pokemon." To Black's surprise people were actually signing their names on a sign up sheet. He walked over to see how many people actually joined…

"BLACK WHAT IN THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!" White pulled him back. She was always overprotective of him. Black didn't really understand why, considering he was older than her by about 30 seconds. Perhaps it was just her overpowering personality.

"YOU CAN'T SERIOUSLY BE THINKING ABOUT JOINING _THEM!"_

"No I just-"

"I don't see why not. Let him do as he wishes."

Everyone turned around to see a young man with green tea hair standing before them. He smiled a bit, jokingly.

_N! He came too? _N put his arm around Black. Suddenly Blacks face burned red at the mere touch of the man. _Why do I always feel like this when I'm around him?_

"N you let go of him right now!" White was red too. But Black knew she was probably feeling a different way then he was. She was furious. Black chuckled a bit, remembering how angry she used to get when he got hurt when they were kids.

"Black? Why are you laughing at me?"

"Black is your name?" N looked down at him. After about 3 seconds he finally smiled. _What's with this guy?_ "Come Black, lets head over to the registration."

"No I don't want to!" Black released himself from N's grasp. Though he didn't mind his touch at all.

"Sorry…N."

N's smile disappeared. His face grew serious. It was almost as if someone else suddenly controlled him.

"So you think it's fine too? You think keeping you pokemon trapped up only to be freed when you wish is okay. You don't know how pokemon are, what they think. You don't know how unhappy your pokemon really are. You enslave your pokemon!" Black took a step back. He never thought of it that way. _Is Rufflet really happy to be with me?_ White noticed her brothers uncertainty. She would do anything to protect him from joining Team Plasma.

"You don't understand! Pokemon and humans are friends! We're equal! Yes, there are some people who hurt pokemon, but not everyone's like that. I will do anything to protect my pokemon and I know they would do the same for me, because they're my friends!"

Silence. _White has a point too. Rufflet and I are best friends but…_Black looked at Rufflets pokeball _Are you happy?_ Black looked up at N to see him staring at him. Then N turned around and walked away. Not a word.

It was nearly two in the morning and still Black couldn't fall asleep. Thoughts of pokemon and people filled his mind. Throughout his journey he had always seen people and pokemon working together and playing together _as equals. _And what about N? How could he of never seen this?

Black sat up from his bottom bunk and looked at his friends in the room. White and Bianca were in the bunk on the other side of the room. _What did they think about Pokemon liberation? Maybe all they think about is stopping Team Plasma and continuing on their quest to be the best trainers…Ugh, I need some fresh air._

The chilly Driftviel air had the smell of rain. Thick dark clouds blocked any light from the moon. Only the street lamps allowed you to see anything. It was going to rain soon. Black knew he couldn't stay out too long.

"Cold isn't it?" Black turned at the sound of the mysterious voice.

"N what are you doing out here?"

"I wanted to see you Black."

"Out here in the dark? In the middle of the night?" Pedophile alert. Why would N want to see him? They barely just met. Black had time to think of these questions because N just stood there a good 5 minutes or so without answering Blacks question.

"Come with me." N led them into a dark alley. _Now I really need to be concerned weather his guys a pedo er something…_

"You're not sure what to think of Team Plasma are you?" Black didn't answer. "I understand you're confused, but think about it. People use pokemon for their own selfish desires. You're friend White, she even said _I know they would do the same for me, _but does she really know? You see Black, I have the ability to talk to Pokemon, and I know your sister doesn't."

_Now you're really starting to creep me out. I wonder if he's telling the truth…._

Black let out his pokemon. "Rufflet, can you tell me if N can understand you?" The little pokemon chirped to him, while N quietly listned, but didn't respond. _Hah. So you are lying!_

"Rufflet said you were his best friend and he would do anything to protect you. He also said he wouldn't mind evolving like Whites Dewott."

"Is he telling the truth?" Rufflet nodded. _So he can talk to pokemon! _Then Black relized something.

"HAH! You see N, pokemon and people are friends. They do enjoy battling and being with humans!" Black looked over at N's face to give him an 'I told you so' look, but N's face was pale, his eyes glassy. It wasn't like before when he was angry at White, it was different. It scared Black just looking at him.

"No."

"What?"

"No. It's because you're different. You don't care about selfish desires and winning badges. You only care about the company of pokemon." _How did he know that?_

Suddenly N grabbed Blacks waist and pulled him closer. Their lips met gracefully and it..oh it felt so good to Black, so he kissed back. But it ended all too quick. N walked away and left Black alone in the alley.

"N wait!" Black ran after N but when he emerged from the alley N had disappeared. It began to rain heavily.

Black was left alone in the rain with only his confused thoughts to accompany him.

_We…kissed. Does that mean…Do I…love him?_


	3. Chapter 3

Three

_What have I done?_ N thought to himself. Just last night he had kissed someone he barely even knew. All he knew was that the boy cared for pokemon. He was one of a kind. All humans were bad, except the boy. _Does that mean I'm bad too?_ He had kissed an innocent child out of compulsion. _But he kissed back._ What else could he of done though? _I corned him in an alley, trying to get him to relize I was good…and ended up kissing him…_ N faught with himself, trying to prove himself guilty and innocent at the same time. He just didn't understand why…

Then a terrible thought entered his mind, causing him to cringe and shiver all over. _Am I…am I becoming like Ghetsis?_ N thrashed his head at the wall, causing it to dent a bit. Just the mere thought of him growing up to tortue young boys into pleasing him…it made N shiver violently in fear. He was becoming, a monster.

"My lord N, is everything alright?" said a calming voice from behind N's door.

"Go away…" N sneered. No one must see him…he's a monster not worthy of being seen by others.

"I'm coming in N." Anthea gasped in shock as she saw N on the floor shaking in fear. "My Lord!" she shrieked as she ran to help him.

"Anthea…" he muttered.

"Yes my lord?"

"I kissed someone…a young boy…" There was silence. What would Anthea say? N expected to hear how terrible he was, what a monster he was.

She smiled instead. "You're in love." _Love?Is this what love was? Feeling like a monster?_

"But I feel terrible Anthea. Will I…" no, he couldn't refer to Ghetsis. Only N and Ghetsis knew of what happens in this room… "What do I do?"

"Well…I'm guessing this person isn't apart of Team Plasma huh?" N nodded. "Then you must make him apart of our team. Then you will able to be with him forever." _Forever… So I'm in love with Black. And I want to be with him…forever…_

The feel of Blacks body pressed against his….the feel of his lips returning the kiss. It all made N blush and fill him with an unimaginable joy. _Yes…that's what I want._

"I must go Anthea." He got up and walked towards the door, "Thank you." N left his room, leaving Anthea there. She got up and dusted off her dress.

"So he's in love?" Anthea looked up to see Ghetsis, closing the door into N's room, leaving the two alone.

"Yes my lord. With another boy. Apparently he's younger than N."

"I see." Anthea walked out of N's room, closing the door, leaving Ghetsis alone in there.

_Another boy. _Her words echoed in his mind. After everything he did for N.

Ghetsis clenched his fists.

Soaring threw the sky on his Braviary N desperately searched for Black. He landed in Driftveil. _He couldn't of gone that far. _Rain still poured over the city. It was around evening time, _maybe they were at the pokemon center._ He talked to Nurse Joy but she said they had checked out in the morning. Where could they have gone in one day?

"I suggest going just outside the city. There's a small festival being held over there right now." N thanked her and quickly ran out towards the exit of the city. She was right. There were booths lined up with people and rides and oh, a ferris wheel. Even though it was raining people didn't seem to mind. _Now to find Black. _N wandered the festival for about 45 minutes. He was tired and wet, and still no sign of Black.

"WATCH OUT!"

"Huh?" out of nowhere a chaobu nocked N and set him flying a couple feet.

"Oh My GOSH are you OK? I am so freaking sorry! Chaobu hates rain, he just suddenly went bizerk!"

N sat up to see a young girl with blonde hair in a green hat worriedly staring back at him.

"I'm fine. How's Chaobu?" The big red pokemon walked over to N "I'm really sorry…" it said to N. N scratched the pokemons head, causing it to grumble contently.

"Wow you're really good with Pokemon huh? I'm Bianca by the way." She helped him up and returned the pokemon back to its pokeball. Then she began looking around worriedly.

"Is something the matter?" N asked politely. He really couldn't care less about this trainer. She caused her pokemon to suffer out in the rain.

"I lost my friends while chasing Chaobu. Will you please help me find them?" She stared into his eyes. N could see how she looked like she was about to start crying then and there.

"Yeah sure."

It was raining, late, in pain from the incident, and now he found himself trecking around the festival again with this annoying little kid. Why did she even ask him for help? Didn't she know better not to talk to strangers. _Says the guy who kissed a boy the same age as her, without even knowing him._ He contradicted himself. Where was Black? He'd been searching this fair for nearly an hour with no sign of him.

"Over there!" Bianca pointed off who knows where. She began to run but tripped after only two steps.

N caught her hand just before she hit the cold wet ground. And he knew how that felt. "Are you alright?" N asked.

"Hey let go of her N!"

"White!" Bianca released her grip from N and gave her friend a big hug. _White…_ he suddenly remembered the incident he had with her only yesterday.

"Trying to get young girls to join your team now too huh N?"

"No no," Bianca interrupted "he helped me get Chaobu and helped find you. I almost tripped when I went to run after you but he caught me before I hit the ground!"

White just glared at N. _Maybe I shouldn't mention Black._

"Till next time then White." N disappeared around a nearby corner.

"C'mon Bianca let's get back to the others." N emerged from the corner and began following them from a distance. Surely they would lead him to Black. But there were just so many people that N lost track of them. Where did all these people come from all of a sudden?

"RUN RUUUUN!" people began screaming and running past N pushing him to the ground. He looked up to see a herd of whirlipede rolling right towards him. N couldn't feel his body. He tried moving but was too shaken and in pain to get out of the way.

_Am I..going to die?_

"Rufflet gust attack now!"

A Rufflet appeared before N and used as much power as it could. A pokemon was trying to protect him. A trainers pokemon.

The whirlipedes came to a halt but were getting ready to start up again.

"Now Joltik thunder wave then Rufflet use whirlwind." A voice called from behind N. The pokemon were paralyzed and blown away like they were nothing but leaves. Someone had saved N. He turned slowly, hoping it was who he thought it was.

"Are you okay?" a young man appeared before N. It wasn't Black. But, he had matching hair as N, so he didn't feel so bad.

"Yea I'm fine."

"I'm Cilan. Glad I could of helped." The guy said as he helped N up. Why was this guy so familiar. _I suppose it's because he's one of the Striaton City gym leaders. Though I can't help but feel as if I've seen him somewhere._

"Well see ya." Cilan walked off and N was left standing alone, again. He decided to walk in the direction where he last saw Bianca and White. But the streets were empty. After a while N decided to just sit on a park bench. The rain had stopped, but he was still soaked. _Who am I kidding, I'm never going to find him._

He just sat and listened as people began once again emerging into the streets after the incident. A man sat down on the bench N was on. A little noise came from the man's lap. A Rufflet greeted him. _Wait…you're…_

He looked up to see Black sitting right there next to him. After all that searching, Black had found _him_. But why didn't he say anything? He just sat staring blankly into the distance.

"Black…I'm sorry. I didn't kno-"

"I love you N."


	4. Chapter 4

***I shall be updating every Friday. Yup yup things are getting serious and the plot unfolds….**

Four

Black and N sat in silence for a while. _Maybe he doesn't feel the same way…_Black thought bitterly. N kissed _him _first so he just had to feel that way!

"I've been thinking about…everything." Black started. Still silence. Black thought about what happened the night before, and how each time he saw N he was filled with warmth. Love, as Bianca used to rant about.

"And, I really…I know we don't know each other that well, but I…I feel like I've known you. Like… we get each other. Heh, well not that we ever really talked but…" He looked over at N. N's hair covered his face so Black had no idea what he was thinking. _This is ridiculous…If he cared wouldn't he say something?_

Black got up. "I guess…I'll go." Black hoped N would grab his hand and tell him he felt the same way.

He didn't.

"Bye N…" Black muttered…

Black was half way to the pokemon center where he and his friends stayed for one last night. _You kissed me N! You LOVE me, don't you? Then why don't you come back…_Blacks thoughts whirled in his mind. Everything seemed to get dizzy. Sadness and fear filled Blacks mind and heart. Tears began to flow from Blacks sorrow filled eyes.

"I THOUGHT YOU CARED!" Black shouted as tears leaked from his face and snot flowed down as well. Black never felt so…abondened.

He fell to his knees in the middle of the street. He was utterly alone in the dark streets. _N…_

Black layed on the street in the middle of the night for a good half an hour. His Rufflet released itself from its pokeball and curled itself next to Black, trying to keep his ice cold body from freezing to death. Lampants and Chandelures began appearing from the darkness and sourounded Blacks motionless body.

_I love you N…_ Blacks words echoed in N's mind as he ran. He was such an idiot, how could he let Black just disappear after he told him what he's been waiting for? _He loves you, you fucking idiot! _N cursed himself as he ran down the empty streets. How far could he have gotten.

"Wait what's that?" N ran toward glowing purple lights. As he got closer he relized they were pokemon and… a body!

"Black is that you?" N turned the frozen body over to see Blacks face. His face was dirty, smeared, and tear stained. _He cried!_

"Black! Black wake up! Please Black it's me N." Tears began to flow from N's eyes as he held Blacks head close to his. "I love you too Black…"Never had he cared about a human so much, so much that he cried for him.

Black opened his eyes slowly. "You came for me N." Black put his hand on N's cheek.

"Of course. I love you…" N pressed his lips on Blacks, _he kissed back…he's not lying…_

"It's already midnight. Where did you say Black trailed off to?" Cheren asked. White, Cheren and Bianca waited nearly two hours for Black. Well Bianca was asleep but she stayed up most of the night anyway.

"He said he was going to the mart to get some potions and such, I didn't think he would take this long." White was starting to feel quizy, _He's my responsibility, I shouldn't have let him wander off for so long._

"I'm going to go find him. Take care of Bianca, Cheren."

Before Cheren could respond White found her self bolting through the empty corridors.

White stepped outside the pokemon center to be greeted with icy air that tickled her skin, giving her goosebumbs. _Geez it's cold, but think how Black must feel, wherever he is. _Thoughts began to seep into Whites mind, thoughts of Black betraying her, joining Team Plasma. She tried to ignore the haunting images of Black with an evil smirk on his face glaring down at her. She knew she had no control over him, but she could at least guide him the right way.

Tears poured down her eyes causing her face to redden. _There's just no way…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the cries of nearby pokemon. Looking up she saw strange glowing lights. Mesmorized, she walked catiously in the direction of the lights and cries that seemed to chime in unison.

"Pokemon? What's going on?" She crouched behind a corner with a clear view of the pokemon that encircled something. They began to part, revealing an unbelievable scene.

White fell back onto her behind, astonished. The unthinkable was happening. Her worst nightmare that haunted her had become reality.

Black was kissing N.

It took every muscle in her body not to rush over there and beat that bastard N to nothing but Pidgey piss and Moomoo shit.

_He seduced…my little brother… I was supposed to protect Black from that monster._

"I don't know how this will work." White lifted herself back into her crouched position as she heard Black's innocent voice talking so sweetly to the monster before him. _He must be blind._

"What do you mean Black?"

"You're apart of Team Plasma, and… I just.." N once again placed his lips on Blacks. Shushing him from his uncertainties.

"Think about it Black. Do you really think it's okay for Pokemon to continue living the way they are? Forced to battle and be hurt, when they should be living freely in their forests that humans tore down selfishly?"

"I guess… you could be right..."

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

White emerged from her hiding place. She was completely dumfounded when she heard her brother actually _agree _with the one man trying to take over Unova -no- the world. Why doesn't he understand that N was using him! White no longer felt worry and sadness for her brother. Instead, she was completely filled with boiling rage.

Black sat on the cold floor with N kneeled right next to him. He could feel N's hand begin to clench his at the mere sight of his sister. He looked at him, astonished. N's face was no longer filled with the warmth and comfort that Black fell in love with, but it was pale white, his green eyes seemed to blaze green fire from the reflection of the surrounding pokemon. N's hair bristled, like he was some angry skitty or something. Still, it scared Black. Was he doing the right thing?

White and N glared at each other with what seemed like for ages until a dark voice pierced the silent air.

"I've had enough of this foolishness."

Suddenly a man appeared behind White and wrapped one arm around Whites neck, strangling her, turning every inch of her body pale.

_Ghetsis!_


	5. Chapter 5

Five

The icy air pierced Black's skin as the wind suddenly began blowing violently. The lampants and chandulures were blown off into the distance, dimming the street. The wind died down and Black could see the pokemon had become nothing but fading purple lights in the background, adding tension to the air.

N was the first to react. He stood up, fixing his eyes directly on Ghetsis.. Black could see no resembalence between father and son beside the hair color. _Don't judge a book by its cover…_his mothers distant words rang in his ears. Was she right?

Ghetsis let go of White, causing her to cough uncontrolablly as she lay on the cold concrete floor. Black quickly rushed to his sisters side, trying to reassure her that everythings going to be okay. He didn't quite know what he was saying, because he didn't know if anything would be okay. What was _anything?_ What's going to happen to everyone? To _him?_

"HAHAHA! Did I scare you?" Ghetsis glared at Black. Shivers ran throughout his whole body. Just the look of this guy scares him. "I was in the area with some other team plasma members, we were nursing a herd of Whirlipede back to health after they were attacked by some rude trainer. A grunt reported seeing you here N," Ghetsis shifted his gaze to his son, N remained unmoved by the action, " so I decided to see what you were up to. It appears Anthea's right, you're in love with this _boy _it seems."

White lifted her head and stared directly at Ghetsis as he slowly backed away into the darkness of the night. Black couldn't tell what she was thinking, or feeling. They were twins, they always shared a connection, but why did he suddenly feel so…alone?

"Black. It's time you made a decision." N's fierce gaze cut rite through to Black. This was the serious N, not the warm love filled one that Black longed to embrace.

"What… are you talking about?"

He turned away. "It's either me, or them." With that, N began walking in the opposite direction.

What was he talking about? Me or them? Who's them? Does he mean his sister and friends? Does N want him to choose between Team Plasma over his family? So many questions rushed through Blacks mind. This can't be happening. How could anyone expect him to choose between the people he loved. It just wasn't fair….

"Get..back….here you damn bastard.." White choked as she tried to lift herself up.

"C'mon, let's get you back." Black reassured, helping her up.

"Hurry up you guys, Lenoras gonna get real pissed if we're late!" Black shouted as he led the group back to Nacrene City.

Cheren and Bianca ran at his heels, leaving White trailing behind. It was nice to be back in such a quite city. She remembered the days when they were last here, they were all new trainers just starting their journey with the same goal. Her smile faded, as she thought of all the troubles they now encountered in only a few months. It was just a month ago since the incident at Driftviel, where she found out the horrible truth of her brothers secret love for Team Plasma king N. The pain on her neck where Ghetsis choked her still felt so fresh, the words he whispered in her ear still sat clearly in her mind, '_Don't worry, we seek the same thing. We both don't want your sweet innocent little brother to get mixed up in Team Plasma's business. You can stop this White. You are the Hero of Ideals.'_

_But what's that? _She thought, _What hero am I if I can't even protect my own brother…_

"Look White, look who it is!" Bianca ushered White inside the Nacrene gym.

"Cilan, Chili, and Cress? What are you guys doing here?" Black asked with as much excitement as curiosity.

"Lenora told us you guys were coming, so we came for a rematch!" Chili knuckled Black on the head. They were opponents in their first battle, yet it seemed like they shared some sort of unknown bond.

"You're on!" White was happy to see her brother begin to train and catch a few more pokemon (he only had three, but it was an improvement.) _Maybe…maybe things will return to the way they were. But, I must do what I came here for._

As Bianca Cheren and Black engaged in a rematch with the three gym leaders of Straiton City, White was digging through the old bookshelves of ancient Unova.

"What'cha lookin for White?" Lenora, the gym leader of Nacrene appeared before White. This was no surprise since this was her library and gym. And maybe she could help her find the book she was looking for.

"I'm looking for a book on The Hero of Ideals."

"Huh? You mean that ancient myth of the legendary pokemon Zekrom?"

"Zekrom? What does that have to do with anything?"

Lenora scratched her head, trying to think of a reasonable answer.

"All I know is that the Hero of Ideals can call forth Zekrom with the black stone. Here look at this." She scoured the bookshelves for a bit before bringing out an old and quite dusty brown book wit legendary pokemon on the cover. The title read _Ancient Unova Myths._

"Thanks Lenora! I'll return first thing in the morning!"

"Haha, don't overdo yourself now!"

Darkness began to settle over the quiet city of Nacrene, lulling everyone to sleep. The only sounds were Bianca's light snores and the near silent chatter of Black and Chili out on the balcony. Cheren was deep into his novel as he sat on his top bunk. White was on the bunk beneath him and was doing the same, but she was reading something more important. Well she _was_.

"Ugh Cheren, I don't know how you do it." She began, closing her book with a thump.

"Do what?"

"Read so much! I'm getting a splitting headache from looking at all those words! I need a break."

"Then go outside."

"Good idea." She muttered, not bothering to speak loud because she was well aware Cheren zoned out of the conversation and was back sucked into his novel.

Following his advice White made her way towards the balcony where her brother and one of the Straiton triplets were. As she neared she relized that their voices seemed to be talking in a low hush. Trying to make out what they were saying she creeped behind the wall.

"What are you doing White?" Black asked, unamused.

"Oh I've been caught! I just wanted to see what you guys were doing."

"We were talking about secret battle strageties, since of course my pokemon totally mollywhoped his .Haha!" Chili joked.

"Hey!" The two began to tustle a bit, it made White chuckle to see her brother so happy. It had been a little awkward for them since the Driftviel incident, when she found out his hidden secret. Though, things seemed to be getting better. She had the book that will answer her questions about Zekrom and the Hero of Ideals, though she hasn't quite figured out what exactly she was supposed to do yet. She decided to read the rest in the morning, it was too late for anyone to read anyway(except for Cheren).

"Come and look at the stars with us White."

She happily sat in between her brother and Chili and gazed up into the clear night sky. The stars dazzled the same way they did when she first looked up into the sky over Nacrene.

_No matter what happens, there will be things that never change…_

The rustling of bed sheets woke Black up earlier then he hoped. Drool seeped down his face as he squinted his eyes open. Across the room he saw his sister tossing the sheets on the floor and searching violently for something.

"Jeez where the heck could I have put it?" he heard his sister sneer under her breath. He watched her for a while, amused at her confusion, until she quickly dressed herself and ran out the room.

Black sat up, wiped the drool from himself, and curiously followed down the steps into the library.

Peering around the corner he saw his sister apologizing to Lenora about losing some book…

Thoughts began to pour into Blacks mind, memories of the conversation he had with Chili the night before.

"_It's all a part of the plan." Chili's playful face was serious, his red eyes burned with ambition. "Your sister is trying to find the secrets of Zekrom. That won't happen, so don't worry 'kay."_

It was all a part of the plan. The plan to free pokemon from humans.

Only a little while after the Driftviel incident Black had thought about every encounter he had with people and pokemon. Not only good ones, but bad ones too. He had made up his mind to join forces with N and help him pursue his dream. On their way to Nacrene. Black was lucky enough to bump into a Plasma grunt and to tell him to be sure to tell their king of his decision. Soon after, the Shadow Triad met up with him and told him what he had to do in order for the plans to go through.

Black didn't tell his sister, but for now no one must know. Soon enough though, everyone will be living in the _New_ Unova.


	6. Chapter 6

Six

Snow drifted down carelessly through the sky. Pokemon were tucked in their homes outside the castle, sweetly dreaming of their new life that was promised. Not just the outside, but the inside of the castle was quiet as well. Winter was N's favorite season for that reason, the peacefulness. There was still some time before Team Plasma would address the next phase. N gazed out of his window at the distant snow covered scenery. The gentle crackles of the fireplace lulled his thoughts sweetly. He dreamed of being cuddled by the fireplace with his love, undisturbed by the outside world.

_Soon enough Black…soon enough…_

Knocks on the door interrupted N's thoughts.

"What is it?"

"My Lord N, phase 3 has been completed." A grunt responded from the other side of the door.

A smile grew on N's face. _So he's not lying._

"Bring me our new friend."

"Yes sir."

Finally. Finally he will be reunited with Black.

Three Hours Earlier

White felt an unimaginable amount of guilt when she told Lenora that she had lost the book. She clearly remembered putting it next to her bag, or at least, that's where she thought she put it. Even though Lenora reassured her that they had extra copies elsewhere, White was still going to keep a sharp eye and search for the book.

The peaceful clear sky of yesterday vanished overnight, leaving thick heavy rainclouds sitting over Nacrene. The air was saturated with the crisp smell of rain.

"We should probably stay here another day so we won't get caught in the rain. Besides, we came here because you needed to investigate something right?" Cheren asked, as he drew his attention to White.

It was true. They traveled for nearly a month to get back to Nacrene because she had asked them too. They had to stay here for a few more days for White to fully investigate the truth behind Zekrom…

"Ahhh I think ima go train my pokemon er somethin'." _How unusual, _White thought to herself, _on days like these Black likes to stay inside and read. And since when did he start caring about training pokemon?_

"That's not a good idea. Cilan and I were just out training when we noticed quite a few number of Team Plasma grunts around." The Straiton gym leader Cress walked up to the group carrying a Panpour in his hands. His brother Cilan followed shortly behind. The two had just returned from their usual morning training sessions in the nearby route.

"Team Plasma lurking in the rain out here? I wonder what they're up to." Lenora and Chili emerged from the library. White looked around, _Now everyone's outside. Looks like we're all going to get wet. _

Thunder began to crackle, the dark sky loomed omuniously overhead. White was never a true fan of rain, it always messed up her hair. And she knew how nervous and scared Black always became during thunderstorms.

"Let's head inside." She muttered, just enough for at least Black and maybe nearby Bianca to hear. She really wanted to regain the trust the two sibilings had lost during the Driftveil incident; though it was mainly Black's fault. _I am The Hero of Ideals afterall,even if Black doesn't care, I'll make sure we're always close._

"Agh! I can't move!" Bianca squealed, interrupting Whites train of thought.

"Let me help yo- I can't move either!" Cheren struggled to get to Bianca but he was stuck to his spot.

It wasn't just him…nobody could move! White could barely even lift her arm. They were paralyzed! _Could this be from the thunder clouds? That's never happened before, so how is that even possible?_

"What's happening?" Lenora exclaimed. Grunts and groans came from the Straiton gym leaders as they vigoursly tried to release themselves from their spots. Their efforts were hopeless. Something strange was happening, and there was no clear explanation.

"What's happening? What's happening you ask? Well we're just here to take the king's item back to him." A dark voice laughed as it came closer. Ghetsis, N's insane father, and a whole mess of plasma grunts surrounded the group. White noticed they had joltics spraying stun spore to keep anyone from moving. _This must have been some sort of setup! Ghetsis knew I was coming here to figure out about Zekrom._

"Ugh, not this creep again." White hissed under her breath. But what _item _has he come for? Maybe… the book! But they wouldn't do all this for one book if there were copies… They could of just walked in it and grabbed it like she did.

Suddenly a giant gust of wind buffeted everyone to the floor and White could hear pleas for help pierce the air. Every vain in her seemed to pulse violently and she could feel her blood turn cold as she recognized the voice crying for help. _Black!_

"White help! HELP me!" White turned to see a horrifying scene. Team Plasma was kidnapping her brother into a helicopter!

"Black! BLACK! BLACK NOOOOO!" she tried to chase after them but grunts restrained her.

"Set the smoke bombs off now." Ghetsis calmy ordered.

Coughs filled the air and vision was limited as smoke choked the air and everyone inside it.

Rain began to pour over the silent Nacrene, leaving everyone soaked and mortified. Team Plasma kidnapped Black. He was N's _item. _White cringed at the thought of that pedifile N seducing her brother… making him take off his clothes so they could embrace in privacy… manipulating him to think what Team Plasma was doing is okay.

Tears flowed down her face. Not that anyone noticed. She didn't want anyone to notice anyway. She was a failure…

_No…I am the Hero of Ideals. I will summon Zekrom and save Unova and Black from the hands of Team Plasma. _

"Lenora. I need you to tell me everything you know about The Hero of Ideals and summoning Zekrom."

The peaceful snowfall had stopped falling, the fireplace that crackled sweetly was nothing but burnt wood and charcoal. The study room where N quietly awaited his love had become another trap room. The doors were locked, no one could save N from the abuse he delt with nearly everyday…

N's body was hot and sweaty, his beautiful green tea hair all in mangles. He tried to hide his tears as he began to dress himself.

"Don't cry you fool. You are the king of Plasma, and soon all of Unova!" Ghetsiss' dark voice was filled with evil amusement as he too began to dress himself next to his son.

"You used to enjoy this N," his voice grew serious as a frown emerged on his face "now all you care about is that _boy."_ He spat at the last word. He was talking about Black. His words a lie, N never wanted to feel his father the way he forced him too. Year after year, Ghetsis would torment him to fufill his sexual desires. Soon enough, N will be king of the entire region and no longer will he have to be controlled. No longer will he be his slave.

"I have done what you asked for," he sat up, fixing himself "now let me see Black."

"Hmph. He's in your room." N stormed out of the study leaving his insane father alone to face the fact that Black was the one N loved, not Ghetsis.

The hallways were a little more empty than usual. N figured it was because everyone was out commencing the next part of the plan. _One of the most important phases_. They will get the stones before White even has a chance too.

N stood at the door to his room, just staring at it. Before, the only people who ever entered his room were himself, his father, Anthea and Concordia; and now, all of suddon there was a boy he met only a few months ago that he openly declared his love too. _Am I doing the right thing? _N began to wonder. Was it really okay to let this young boy know of Team Plasma's plans?

_I love Black, and I know he loves me too._

Slowly, N pushed the door open, _is he even there?_

A young boy with chesnut brown hair sat on N's bed, stroking a Zorou lovingly. It was Black. He slowly turned to catch N's gaze, letting a sweet smile grow on his face.

"I came for you N."


	7. Chapter 7

**AGH! Sorry for the delay :'( Well here's chap. 7 and if I must say, things are getting pretty crazy 'round here. Though I must thank each and every one of you for reading this story and commenting! I've been making improvements so it's easier and more suspenseful for y'all. Enjoy~**

Seven

N's POV

"…Yes, I understand. Lord Ghetsis ordered us to let our king rest a bit more with the boy. In an hour come here and awaken them…"

The voices of Plasma grunts trailed off with their footsteps in sync.

_Honestly, why must some of our knights be so clueless? They talk in such loud voices right outside my door…_

N sat up and gave a quick stretch from his comfy bed. The silent winter night had filled his mind with dreams of the new Unova that was just in his reach. Finally, things were about to happen. It was the first night in a month where he hadn't dreamt of Black. _Black. _He turned to his side to see a young boy sleeping soundly next to him. The boy was shirtless (like N), his soft brown hair all messy. A bit of drool seeped from his mouth while he snored away lightly. Never had N seen someone sleep so calmly and innocently. N reached down and licked the drool from his soft gentle face. Black only responded with a groan and turned on his side away from N. _Yes, I must protect this innocence._

Cautiously trying not to awake Black from his sleep, N quickly dressed and ushered himself to the conference room where they were to address the next stage. Now that things were getting more serious, it was vital not to let Black in on everything. _Now that his sister knows of Zekrom, I will have to defeat her, and that is something I can't allow Black to witness; he might never forgive me._

"Good morning my lord." Concordia greeted as N walked into the room. There was a large table in the center of the otherwise empty room. Ghetsis, Anthea, and Concordia's seat were on one side of the large marble table, while the Shadow Triad sat oppositely across from them. N's chair was at one end, giving him a clear view of everyone.

He sat down, immediately beginning the conversation of the next phase.

"My Lord," the green eyed spy of the Shadow Triad began, "We have successfully retrieved the white stone."

"Unfortunately the black stone was not there with it." The blue eyed spy continued.

According to ancient myths, the two stones were buried together. Someone must have taken the other stone, but why would they take one stone and not the other? _He _was the only one who could use the white stone, and White was the only one who could use the black stone. To the rest of the world, it was useless. So who could have taken it?

N scratched his head vigorously as he tried to imagine who had it. What was White planning?

"Black…" N muttered.

"What was that?" Ghetsis quickly sneered back in response. His hatred for Back was so obvious, it was sickly.

"By now White knows about Zeckrom and the black stone-"

"Because Ghetsis told her!" the red eyed spy banged his fists on the table in frustration, interrupting N. His brothers tried to calm the fiery headed spy.

"Quiet." N continued. "She must have told Lenora what Ghetsis had said and now the gym leaders are up to something."

"I told you it was a bad idea for Ghetsis to say somet-" the green eyed spy ushered his brother to stay silent as he began to speak.

"Even if that were true, how could they have discovered the whereabouts of the stone and traveled all that way to get it in a matter of two days. Besides, when my brothers and I left Nacrene, the same day White did, how could she have reached the stone before we did. It's impossible."

"Then the other gym leaders are definitely involved…" Concordia murmured.

The room fell silent. Everyone knew what to expect. Their enemy had the other powerful legendary pokemon. A battle was inevitable.

White's POV

"So Zeckrom's in this stone?" White held a heavy large black rock in her hands. It was hard to believe a powerful legendary pokemon, or any pokemon, could fit into something like this.

"Yes, and you must battle N with this pokemon if you wish to save Unova and ever see your brother again." Drayden, the dragon master and eighth gym leader of unova said.

White, along with Cheren, Bianca, and Lenora had arrived in Opelucid City. Lenora used one of her helicopters to fly them quickly over to this city right after White had let them known of everything's that happened, except Blacks secret.

"Ever since Team Plasma began giving those weird speeches at Accumula Town, we were suspicious." said the cheerful Iris as she skipped around the group cheerfully. "We figured they would do something stupid so we began meeting with the gym leaders and we decided to retrieve the stones of the legendary pokemon of Unova."

"The weird thing is that the day we planned to go get the stones, there was a package at our doorstep. In it, was that there black stone." Drayden finished, rubbing his beard.

"How long ago was this?" Cheren asked.

"About a month ago. I would have given the stone to you sooner White, to save your brother, but I had no idea you were the Hero of Ideals." Lenora said.

So much information swelled into White's head. The time when they were at Driftveil was when someone gave the gym leaders the black stone. Who would do that? Maybe someone knew what was coming, how she would have to battle Team Plasma. _Who?_

"Right now all that matters is that we get to Team Plasma and defeat them now… But um…does anyone know where we can find them?"

The group was silent, and clearly confused. Where was Team Plasma hiding? That was the next thing they needed to find out.

Black's POV

The sound of heavy footsteps and voices awoke Black from his sleep. It took him a while to realize where he was, but his memories quickly flooded his mind.

He was now a member of Team Plasma. He did it to save the pokemon and to be with N. It's just that his dear sister believes he was kidnapped against his will. How will he ever tell her? _I'm sure she will understand what we're doing is for the sake of everyone's peace._

A tall green haired man entered the room, interrupting Black's thoughts.

"Ghetsis?"

The one eyed man stared coldly into Black's eyes, slowly closing the door behind, never letting his gaze leave Black's.

"Ghetsis, where's N?" Black tried not to be timid, but this man was just so…strange.

Ghetsis sat on the bed, directly in front of him. He began to stroke Black's face with his cold evil hands. Goosebumps shot down Black's entire body. He was scared and couldn't move.

"I see why N has taken a liking to you young man."

Ghetsis leaned in and kissed Black's lips. Black felt paralyzed. Never before has he been in this defenseless position.

Suddenly Ghetsis arose and walked off to the entrance of the room.

"N will be busy for the next few days. Now that you are a part of our team you will obey his orders. He wishes for me to tell you to stay in this castle, not to leave until he returns. Our guards will be sure to keep an eye on you to make sure of it."

With that, the cold hearted man stalked out of the room, leaving Black alone with his thoughts again.

_Where did N going? Why did Ghetsis do that to me?_

Black's heart panged with loneliness. All he wanted was to return home, back to the days where he wasn't a pokemon trainer, where everything was peaceful, and he could enjoy the bright days with his sister.

_Have I made a mistake?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Haiiii y'allzz. So like I decided to change my posting date to Sat. So every Saturdays, instead of Fridays, I will post a new chapter. Sorry for the inconvenience. And please keep writing reviews, I love to hear what you all have to say ;) And sorry for last week's delay, busy busy.**

Eight

White's POV

It was a few hours after midnight, and White couldn't get a wink of sleep. Besides the fact that the wind howled like some great monster outside, she was also worried about her brother. Was he okay? Were they hurting him? Or maybe, was he happy? Black was in love with N after all.

She rolled out of bed, careful not to awake her friends and Lenora. The four of them shared a room in Drayden and Iris's attic for the night. They had planned to meet with the other gym leaders and the elite four at the Pokemon league, first thing in the morning.

Instead of trying to force herself to get some rest, which was clearly not working, she left the house for a stroll outside.

The winds had calmed down but the cold air clawed at her bare skin.

"Crap, maybe I should of worn a jacket er' something." She hissed under her breath.

"You can use mine. I don't mind the cold."

"Dammit Cilan don't scare me like that!" The grass user of the Straiton gym offered his very warm looking sweater. White hadn't seen him since they disappeared at Nacrene a few days ago.

"What are you doing here?" White asked as she began putting on the sweater, which still held the warmth of Cilan's body..

"I believe Drayden and Lenora called for us all to get over here ASAP. My brothers are resting at the Pokemon center, but like you, I decided to come for a midnight stroll. Anyway, let me show you something."

Cilan grabbed White's hand and pulled her along to the edge of the city. They walked down the dimly lit streets for about two blocks to the edge of the city. A large tree towered over the surrounding forest. Surely it must have been several thousand years old. The pair climbed to one of the tree's high branches, revealing a clear beautiful night sky.

"Look! The wind's blowing those little pokemon around!" Cilan pointed to some cotanee's in the distant blowing past the bright full moon.

White hadn't felt so content since before the group had met N and the rest of Team Plasma. Her warm body filled with butterflies as she cuddled up next to Cilan under the blanket.

_Finally, _she thought, _finally for once things feel perfect._

Cilan wrapped his arm around her, like a couple would do.

His words were soft as he spoke about the feelings he always had every time he set eyes on her…

White drifted off into a quite slumber, ignoring all the voices and noises around her.

Hours seemed to have slipped by as White woke up to an early dawn sun, stretching its streaks of sunlight through the city.

"Heyyy, you up? I guess we fell asleep for a while. It's still pretty early, so I'll walk you back to Drayden's place." Cilan guided White down old tree. She payed no attention to his help. The only thing on her mind was the thoughts of what Black must be going through….

Nearly all the gym leaders and elite four and even the Unova champion Alder himself were crammed into Drayden's living room.

"We can't wait forever!" stamped the impatient flying type gym leader Skyla.

"Calm down please. I'm sure they'll turn up." Elesa said half heartily.

The Straiton gym leaders were half an hour late. The room was already full of tension and anticipation in the first place, with all these Team Plasma sightings being reported. The triplet gym leaders being late just made things worse.

The thing that puzzled White was the fact that she saw Cilan just a few hours earlier. He said they were all at the Pokemon Center, so what was taking them so long?

She tried to remember some of the things Cilan was saying, something about having feelings for someone…

"Sorry we're late everyone!" Cress blurted as the three ran into the room.

"We were pretty tired trying to-"

"Enough of that!" the impatient Clay grumbled, interrupting Chili's explanation. "None of us have seen Team Plasma for a while. We were planning on catching one of the grunts and forcing them to tell us where their leader is hiding but the whole darn team seems to have vanished!"

The gym leaders spoke all at once, trying to figure out a way to find the disappeared team. White stood at the corner of the room. The only thing on her mind was Black.

A tug on her shirt interrupted her thoughts.

The wide eyed dragon master in training, Iris, stared up at her with a worried and suspicious look pasted on her face.

"What's in your pocket?"

"Nothings in my-" White felt a small piece of paper that was all folded up in her shorts pocket.. _How did his get here?_

"How did you know this was here?" White asked.

"I saw it sticking out of your pocket." Iris grabbed the note, reading it quickly. Her eyes widened and her face seemed to turn pale.

White began to get goose bumps.

"Give it to me."

She looked at the note which read:

_Dear White,_

_ I'm sure you are quite puzzled on what to do now that you have possession of Team Plasma's stone. I'll give you some options to make it easy for you dearie._

_Hand over the stone and we'll hand over Black.(or kill him)_

_Come to Dragon Spiral Tower with your Dark Stone and lose.(we'll probably also kill your brother)_

_Ooooooor give up. (And you can watch as we kill your brother.)_

_I recommend option 3. Haha. Whatever you choose, we'll be waiting at Dragon Spiral Tower._

_ With warmth and love,_

_ N_

White's blood turned cold. She tossed the letter on the floor and ran.

"Waaaaaaiiiit! White don't go!" Iris squealed.

White just ran, she just couldn't stop.

_Or we'll kill him._

The words echoed in her mind.

_I have to go to Dragon Spiral Tower. I have to save Black!_

Black's POV

The hallways were silent and empty, with the occasional distant footsteps that echoed off the walls. A few hours earlier N told Black to just stay put in the castle and not to leave. A couple grunts remained here to make sure he did as told.

His Braviery and joltic scampered after him, they were the only ones keeping him company.

_I wonder how mom's doing._ He thought to himself. Last time he saw her was when he left for his journey, nearly a year ago. He remembered that day so vividly.

"_Alright so we have Oshowatt, Snivy, Pokabu, and Rufflet. One for the each off you." Prof. Juniper had come all the way to Nuvema town to give four aspiring trainers a Pokémon to start their journey._

_Being the quiet and reserved one, Black was left with the last choice, Rufflet._

"_C'mon, lets battle!" White exclaimed, her fresh piercing glare met Blacks matching gaze._

"_Rufflet, wing attack, let's go go go!"_

_The little pokemon let a powerful force come from its wings._

"_Block it with Shell blade Oshowatt!"_

"_Osha osh" The pokemon sliced right through the attack and went straight for the flying puffball._

"_Now peck attack!"_

_With all their strength the two pokemon clashed, neutralizing the others power._

"_Wow they're both so strong!" The fifteen year old Bianca exclaimed in joy. _

"_C'mon now, let's save the battles for the gym leaders." Black and White's mom came out holding their bags filled with all their important gear for their quest to be pokemon masters. Her sweet face had the same large grin on it as usual._

"_Now go on and have fun!"_

"_Yeaaaaaa!" White bounced up in joy with her newly obtained Oshowatt._

"_Wait I forgot something!" Black raced back inside their house._

_Cheren scoffed, "Of course. I hope he won't be like this throughout the journey."_

_Black ran back out to the others with a red pouch that he quickly put in his bag._

"_Now let's go." White said._

_The four innocent trainers set off on their journey together, completely unaware of the challenges ahead._

Rain began to fall as Black gazed out the window, thinking back on those times.

_That's right. _he thought, _I never gave White the pouch._

Black walked back to his and N's room. All his thoughts on White. What is she doing right now? What's she thinking… _Why am I just sitting around here…_

He searched through his bag and found the red pouch that was buried at the bottom for nearly a year.

Tears began to drip down his face as he clutched the pouch, feeling the item inside.

_I need to find White. I need to see her._

He didn't know what he would say when he found her, but he just needed to be with his sister.

He grabbed his backpack and pokemon and stormed out of the room. Careful not to be seen, Black made his way to the study room.

He locked the doors behind him. He opened the windows and climbed onto his braivery.

"You're in a rush." Black turned around to meet the one who caused him all his pain

"What do you want Ghetsis?" Black sneered.

"Haha, pretending to be tough? Well I just thought I'd give you a message before you depart. White is heading for Dragon Spiral Tower, where she will die under the wrath of our king.

Black flew from the castle on top of his braviery. The distant laughs Ghetsis faded more and more as Black headed deeper into the storm.

He was going to Dragon Spiral Tower to save his sister.


	9. Chapter 9

Nine

Cilan's POV

"White wait up!" Bianca squeled, hushing the room. She ran after White with Cheren close behind her. The room was quiet and still, the only one to move was Iris as she picked up Ghetsiss' letter that White had dropped on the floor. She read the letter aloud, filling the room with great tension.

Cilan felt his heart throbbing and his body began to shake. _Is this really the right thing?_, he questioned himself. Ever since he first met White back in Straiton city. As well as the times when Ghetsis sent the trio to observe Black and his friends. He knew when all this fighting was over,he just wanted to live happily in the new Unova with White. But this letter… _And you can watch as we kill your brother. _The words scorched his mind. _Ghetsis never told us he was going to kill anyone, and there was no way White would forgive any Team Plasma member. Sooner or later she'll find out my involvement with them. _ From the day he met White to their little date last night, his memories with her flashed before his eyes.

"No." he murmured. He felt his body begin to move, to chase after her.

"Cilan wait." Cress grabbed his arm, holding him back. "I know how much she means to you, but we have to follow the plan."

"How did you…"

"Tch, I'm your brother Cilan. Besides, I've seen the way you looked at her."

"What are you guys whispering about?" Chili interrupted, nudging his way into their conversation.

"But hey, do you think Ghetsis will actually go through with all this. I mean don't you think killing Black's a bit much?" he continued. Cilan knew Chili thought of Black as a younger brother. He knew Chili wouldn't actually let anything happen to Black. But does Ghetsis think that way? Was he actually going to go through with all that?

"I hope not," Cress, the usually shy one said. He was beginning to seem more like the older brother instead, " Whatever he does we have to make sure everything here goes according to plan."

"Alright everyone quiet down." Drayden's booming voice hushed the room in an instant.

"We need to help White and her friends when they get to Dragon Spiral Tower. We can't imagine what Ghetsis will actually do but one thing for sure is he'll have his entire Plasma gang waiting there to defeat White."

"So how are we supposed to help them? White n' 'er pals all have flyin' types to get em there, but I'm a Ground type leader. They ain't no way mah Excadrill can fly!"

"Don't worry about that guys! At the edge of this city there's a farm which raises dragon types. The owner's a real close friend of ours so we'll go borrow a couple of pokemon for everyone!"

"WOW no way! I've flown on a lot of pokemon but never on a dragon type! Oooh I'm getting pumped to go kick some Plasma booty now!"

Excited murmurs filled the room. Everybody was so confident that they could defeat Team Plasma.

"Tsk, they don't know what's comin'." Chili quietly sneered. He was right but…

" ALRIGHT EVERYONE LETS GET OUT THERE AND SAVE BLACK AND WHITE!" Cilan shouted at the top of his voice. He startled everyone, even himself. He didn't care. Nothing mattered. No Ghetsis, no Team Plasma. All he wanted was White to be happy.

"YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" The gym leaders all shouted in joy and ran out the house.

The three brothers were left in the room alone. Cilan felt the immense amount of tension that the room now held, as well as the guilt of betraying his team -and his only family- his brothers.

Whites POV

PKEWWWWW! Lightning and thunder crackled and roared their way down from the sky. White struggled to maneuver her way through the storm, as if having the life of her brother and lives of every soul in Unova wasn't hard enough. Memories of their simple lives struck into her mind at every passing moment.

"_Black? Black where are you?" 5-year old White_ _scampered around her house trying to find her somewhat scatterbrained brother. "We're not playing hide n' seek 'ya know!"_

"_Sssssh be quiet, I'm over here." A warm familiar voice squeaked from under the coffee table. A large pink blanket covered the entire table, making it impossible to see what was underneath it, unless of course, you lifted it up. Which is exactly what White did, curious to see what her twin was up to._

"_Huh!" she gasped. She was surprised to see that her brother wasn't the only one under the table._

"_You gotta Pokamon!" she exclaimed, sliding herself under the table._

_"Shhhh! You can't let mom or dad hear us! First of all its called a PokEmon, and second, you need to keep this a secret!" Black whispered strictly in return. Normally he's pretty laid back but something about him today was making White really curious. Especially because he already had his first pokemon._

_A little brown pokemon scrambled to get out of Blacks arms to curiously sniff White,_

"_Eevee?" the pokemon said._

_Whites eyes were filled with so much excitement that Black thought they might pop out of her head. _

"_Eevee!" White mimiked._

"_Eevee!" Black said._

"_Eevee Eevee!" the little pokemon squeaked as it bounced around under the table._

_The sibilings began to laugh with the pokemon as it did its silly Eevee dance._

"_There you two are!" Suddenly the table was lifted into the air._

"_Daddy!" the two's excitement to see their father quickly turned into worry as they tried to hide the squirmy pokemon under Black's shirt._

_Their father put the table down, he kneeled down to reach their height. _

"_I know you two really want pokemon now but you'll have to wait a little longer. That Eevee belongs to a friend of mine. I promised I'd evolve and return as soon as I could."_

"_Evolve?" Blacks eyes filled with wonder. He never witnessed a pokemon evolving before._

_His father reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful aquamarine stone with water encased inside of it._

"_EEVEE!" the pokemon jumped for the stone._

_White didn't want to see the cute pokemon transform into anything. What if after it evolved it became something mean and didn't want to play anymore? She quickly lunged at the pokemon._

"_I won't let you evolve!" White's eyes filled with tears as she wrestled with the pokemon. She felt herself being pulled away from the pokemon._

"_White please be reasonable. Eevee needs to evolve now." Her father set her down next to her brother as they watched the pokemon transform into something completely different._

"_Vaporeaon!" the blue pokemon with a long mermaid tail stood glouriously in front of the twins. White knew it probably wasn't the same as it was before._

_Every day she and her brother would watch as their father trained the pokemon and it grew more and more powerful. Then one day, her father left with the Vaporaoen, and she never saw the two of them again._

"White! The storms too strong we need to rest for the night!" Cherens worried voice forced her to pull back.

The three of them camped out under a tree for the night. They hoped the storm would of died down by dawn. Not a word was said. The only thing they could do was hope. Hope that they weren't too late.

**Thank you for reading chapter nine! I know, I know, why did i take like two months to post just one chapter? I'm really sorry about that guys I lost track of time. I just hope you'll all forgive me and please continue reading. You're probably also wondering what the heck this whole flashback thing was but this is some foreshadowing to the next part of this story. Isshushipping part Dos. So stay tuned ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

Ten

N's POV

"Sir, all of the grunts have been placed and ready for ambush."

A Team Plasma admin reported their progress to his king. The plan was going well. The Shadow Triad had delivered the letter forcing White to come to the tower. And most importantly, Black knew nothing that was going on. N was sure to keep it that way.

N stood at the summit of Dragon Spiral Tower. Thoughts and plans for the new Unova raced through his mind. Pokemon will be free and the humans will suffer, except for him and Black. The two of them would live peacefully forever in their castle. They would play the games N used to play by himself as a child. They would do everything together. Never, never again will N be alone.

_Ugh, I'm beginning to sound like father. _The beautiful thoughts of his future with Black were interrupted, instead horrible memories of the torture he went through with his father took their place. The distant voice of Ghetsis rang in his ears.

"_I've told you a thousand times, N. There's no way you'll learn how to do this if you're still wearing clothes." Young N felt his bottom sting in pain as Ghetsis smacked it repeatidly , yet, that was only the beginning of the true pain._

Fear ripped through N's body as he felt the touch of a cold presence meet his arm. Instictavely, N pulled away; he was overtaken with goosebumbs.

"I'm sorry to startle you my lord." Anthea's calm voice made a rush of relief fall over N, "Chili of the Triad wishes to speak to you through this..X..trans..ciever thing." Anthea handed the gizmo to the still startled N.

"How's Whites progress? Did she get the note? Is she on her way?" N sent a flurry of questions to Chili through the device. He just wanted to hurry up and finish the plan so he could return home quickly and begin his new life.

"Yes sir she's well on her way. Unfortunantely we couldn't stop the gym leaders from arriving…" N noted that Chili's usually bursting-with-energy personality was being dimmed by something.

"What? Half of the mission was to make sure no one interfierred. Please do explain how this happened."

"Well, ya see," Chili leaned closer to the device and his voice lowered to a whisper, "Cilan kinda has a thing for White so after he heard what you wrote on the letter, and saw her run out all pale and such, he said he felt like he had to do something to protect her. I know. He totally screwed things up, but I beg of you my lord, please cut him some slack."

N wasn't too surprised. He could understand how easily it is to fall in love with a face like hers. Personally N felt nothing for White, but she looked quite similar to her handsome brother. But wait, N didn't write the letter. One of the Triads were supposed to so who could of…

"Tell him not to worry. I won't let anybody find out of his misshap. Who knows, maybe White will want to join us in the New Unova. For now, I want the three of you to head over here as fast as you can."

"Aye aye captain. I'm sure glad things are almost done. " And thus the X- transceiver conversation ended. Everything was right in place. It's unfortunate the gym leaders decided to come but N figured he'd just send out the sages to deal with them.

_The flame-headed one is right, things are almost complete._ N lifted a large uncomfortably heavy pure white stone from his bag.

The wind began to howl as it, picked up speed and lightning streaked across the sky. N lifted the stone into the sky. The final storm, was approaching.

"Awaken Reshiram! It's time to begin a new era!"

Whites POV

White applied potion to her Archeops, instantly healing its wounds.

"We have got a lot of flying and battling ahead of us. I need you now more than ever Archy." The pokemon nuzzled its self against its trainer. The bond between White and her pokemon was at its peak. She was taking in her Archeops, Gigalith, Samurott, Darmanitan, and Ferrothorn. She had other pokemon in her PC, but these ones were her strongest, in strength and in friendship.

"Hey," Cheren cautiously walked towards White. The two had been really close friends, even before they met Bianca, but him and Black were like brothers. Even though most of the time it seemed like they were arguing, the two were as close as White and Black. Yet, White never stopped to think of how Cheren, or even Bianca, felt through all this. Were they as in as much pain as she was?

"Oh, hi Cheren. Bianca's still asleep?"

"Yeah but," he scratched his head before continuing, " Listen White. I know you must be going through a lot, but, you don't have to separate yourself. Bianca and I are here for you, we've always been. We're going to defeat that bastard N, and bring your brother home."

White was astonished. She felt every vessel in her body surge with blood. It was as if a new found strength suddenly found its way inside of her.

"Cheren…"

He turned his head to the side, a smirk grew on his face.

"Besides, he promised he'd go to the Pokemon League with me, and I'm going to make sure he does."

Whites hazel eyes were blurred with tears. She lunged herself towards her friend. He was caught off guard and stumbled a bit, but he gladly returned the hug.

"Yay group hug!" A drowsy Bianca threw herself onto them, sending the trio crashing to the floor. The three friends burst into laughter. White could barely remember the last time they all laughed so freely.

_If only Black were here._ That's right. She had a job to do. They were half way to the tower, there was no stopping now.

_Briiiiiing Briiiiiiing_

"What? My transceiver….hey it's a call from Iris! What….huh….slow down I can't understand you!"

"Dammit Cheren what is she saying?" Bianca anxiously asked.

Cheren pointed his finger towards the sky. Looking up, White saw eleven grey figures flying above them in a V- formation.

"Grab your pokemon guys, we have to fly up and meet them there." Cheren quickly began gathering his stuff. He released his unfezant and got on top of it ready to fly.

"Wait a minute? Who's them?" Bianca asked, quickly trying to fix her hair.

"The gym leaders!" Cheren said before soaring off to meet up with them.

"C'mon Archy lets go too!" White hopped on her pokemon.

"Swanna lets go too!" A beautiful white pokemon carried Bianca as she flew next to White.

It wasn't long before the three friends got in front of the formation. The gym leaders were right behind them, all flying on magnificent dragon types from nearly every region.

"Check it out! Isn't this flygon just the coolest thing ever? Haha, flies smoother than some of my most advanced jets!" Sklya seemed to be the only one who didn't think this whole situation was serious.

"Chill out! Don't move too much or you'll freak out Salamance!" This was the first time White ever heard Iris sound, _irritated._ She turned around to get a better view of the gym leaders behind her.

It was amazing, all the gym leaders, including the Straiton triplets, were aboard a magnificent variety of dragon types. And on either side of White, flying ahead of the leaders, were her best friends in the entire world, Cheren and Bianca. And in her bag was the Dark Stone, inside of it held a powerful legendary pokemon. White felt like she had the force of an army at her side.

_Don't worry Black, we're all coming to save you._


	11. Chapter 11

Eleven

Blacks POV

The rain had seized, but the strong wind still batted down fiercly onto Black. He felt like the elements were under Ghetsiss' control and were trying to prevent him from reaching Dragon Spiral Tower. His sister, his friends, they were all heading there because they thought Black was there. Their risking their lives just for him. If only he had sent some sort of message to tell them he was safe in the castle.

_Everything happens for a reason. _His fathers words drifted back into his mind after so long. "Are you sure dad?Is there really a reason all this had to happen? Does that mean there's a reason why you left me?" Black waited for a response that he knew would never come. His father had dissappearead so long ago, and ever since then he noticed his sister trying to take on the role as the leader. The role Black knew he should of taken. But no, he just watched passively as his sister carried on every tough burden the two came across.

_I won't let it happen this time White._ He knew he had to protect his sister and be there for her, like she did for him. Yet he was so torn, between White and the one he loved, N. N and him just get along perfectly, they understand each other weather there talking or not. There bond started to feel as strong as his and White's. _But is is worth it? Is it worth leaving my sister for N. I mean he is trying to save pokemon. But he could of done it a better way. _Then it hit him, when N does take over Unova, will he really go through with the plans for peace. Or will he change to the path of destruction.

Pain shot through his head like a bullet, his stomach twisting in knots. He didn't want to think about it anymore, he didn't want to have to choose between the two most important people in his life.

"Braaiiiiii!" His pokemon cried for his attention. Looking upwards he saw thick grey clouds twisting around an a tower. Lightening crackled around the tower and the ground below began to shake. Suddenly a giant building was emerging straight from the ground sending boulders and neighboring trees tumbling to the side.

"_What the heck! _The castle moved! Tch, maybe staying there would have been a faster way than flying all the over here."

"Braiii braiiii..." Black noticed his pokemon flying lower and slower. He hadn't relized how much pressure he was making him do. He scanned the castle and the ground underneath his feet. The castle was some way off, but if he moved quick enough he might be able to get their in time.

"Alright Braivery, land down by that crooked tree, see there's a clearing there." The pokemon lowered itself into the clearing. To his suprise, dozens of pokemon scampered away from the castle. He watched as forest pokemon scurried past him. Looking towards where they were coming from he noticed a herd of Zebstrika heading this way. Then, a brilliant idea came into his mind.

"Joltic lets go!" He released his only other pokemon, a small yellow electric spider. He knew his tiny pokemons electric power would be useless against those strong Zebstraika's, so he decided to take advantage of its other abilities. _Cheren, you aren't the only one with the smart ideas._

"Stand on this rock with me and when you see a Zebstrika coming, let out your most powerful string shot and catch it! Here they come, get ready!" Black, Braivery and Joltic stood atop a boulder and braced themselves for the stampeding herd.

Several Zebstrikas thundered by at insane speed, sendint the ground below into a mimi quake. Black hoped his little pokemon would be fast enough to send out a move before they all escape. Then he noticed his Joltic spraying out long silver strands but they shattered at the mere touch of the stampeding pokemon. _Dammit they're too fast! Think Black...what would Cheren do...oh right!_

He began rumaging through his bag, which produced a long rope from it,

"Escape rope! Good for every situation." He began spinning the rope into a laso, something his mother taught him a long time ago. White was hopeless at it, but this was one thing Black knew he could handle. He threw the rope, holding it with a firm grip. He heard a pokemon screech and felt the rope tighten in his grip.

"Quickly now Joltic!" the little yellow pokemon encased the wild Zebstrika in a sticky silver string. Yet Black knew this still wasn't enough to catch it.

"Braviery use drill peck, but not to hard we need it to have energy to take us to the castle." Black's powerful Braivery collided with the wild pokemon,breaking its string, which was risky, but it fell to the ground, too flinched to move.

Black reached into his pocket and pulled out an irregular pokeball. A friendship ball, as Bianca had told him when he purchased it at the Poke Mart.

With high hopes he threw it at the wild beast. One...two...click!

"WOOHOO WE DID IT!" Black jumped in the air with his newly caught friend. A joy that Black hadn't felt in a very long time. Even though Black has been a trainer for a year now, he only caught one pokemon, which was his Joltic.

"Al right thanks for your help Braviery and Joltic." He withdrew his two old friends and released his new one. The powerful electric horse stared at him with more curiosity than hate. Black hoped the friendship ball actually worked and the pokemon would allow him to take him to the castle.

He walked cautiosly towards his new pokemon. "Hi Zebsrtika...uh that's a long name," he felt embaressed for some reason, maybe because he hadn't talked to anyone beside the Plasma folks for a while now. "I'm sure you're pretty confused but um... could you maybe take me to that castle over there. I promise I'll give you 10 yummy oran berries in return." The pokemon neighed happily at the offer and knelt down for Black to ride her.

He boarded the pokemon cauiosly, the moment he climbed onto her , the pokemon sprinted towards the castle. The scenery around him seemed to flow by. It was like Black was still riding braviery!

The castle above loomed omniously over him as he was getting closer, closer to the person that _truly _mattered to him most_._

White's POV

Whites mouth gaped in awe at the enourmous building overhead. Just a second ago it was a scary enough tower, now this _castle _just emerged from the ground to make things all the more worse.

"Everyone!" Drayden's call shattered the silence. The only one talking was the wind, who was howling like a maniac, everyone else was in as much awe and worry as White was. "We'll head up the staircase into the castle. Prepare yourselves for an ambush and remember, stay together!"

With that the gym leaders soared into the castle with their heads held high. They carried not only the many years of pride they earned over the course of their lives but the heavy fate of the peace of Unova as well. Each and every one of them knew and felt deep within them that this was apart of their destiny. It was. It was apart of their destiny, it was apart of Cheren's and even Bianca's destiny, and mostly it was apart of White's. This was her destiny, she just felt it inside of her. She didn't know what it was that was telling her this but she knew she mustn't fail.

_Everything happens for a reason, everyone does what they do, for a reason. They follow their destiny, weather they know it or not. _Familiar words rang in her head, but it was an unfamiliar voice. She recalled her father telling her this. It was so long ago she didn't realize how much she had forgotten him, even his voice. All she knew was that she missed him dearly. She missed him, her mom, her brother, the whole family was seperated. Was this the destiny, or perhaps, the fate of her family? Pang of sharp sorrow pierced her heart. Even if it was, that doesn't mean she can't alter its path, even slightly.

"Let's go. Black's in there, and so is N." White felt the questioned stares of Bianca and Cheren. She knew they were trying to figure out whet she was feeling. Or perhaps, they felt it as well.

With an approving nod from her friends, White led the way into the castle.

N's POV

"The throne room?" N questioned, as he stared directly into his father's fierce icy eyes. His eyes looked back at him, but N couldn't help but tell that they were looking at something farther away, or maybe at the treasured Light Stone that took them so many years to locate.

"Yes. Though it may seem like an unusual place to battle, its quite suited. That's where you will crush that pesky 'Hero of Ideals' girl and claim your true title as the ruler of Unova, and then the _world._"

The world. N never quite thought about the world. He'd never left his castle before this whole quest for Unova. He didn't know the _world _beyond his bedroom. He barely even knew Unova. He didn't know about the people or the pokemon of the rest of the planet. If word spreads that Unova has been taken over than surely every gym leader, elite four member, region champion, international police, foreign organizations, and every Arceus forsaken pokemon trainer would flock here to save this place. Was this really...the _best _idea. The whole reason he was doing this was because his father had told him that was his destiny. Was everything he said, a lie?

No, it couldn't be. He knew the world needed him, surely some people like White would be against the idea but others like Black would understand and aid him in his ways of making the world a better place for pokemon. Yes, that's what he was doing, he wasn't neccessairliy controlling Unova, instead he was merely making it a better place.

"I understand. I shall head there now. Is White on her way?" He asked, as he headed for the exit off the summit. He could hear his fathers heavy footsteps trail behind him.

"Yes my lord. But before we moved the castle I had sent Black off. I told him he must come here to save his sister. I did it so he wouldn't interfere with your big battle, or get slightly..._offended _as you crush his sister to a pulp." He ended with amusement in his tone of voice. N was caught a little of guard when he said he sent Black away. But it was a good idea, Black shouldn't be around to see this.

"Very well. I'm going to the throne room to wait for White."

"Yes sire."

"And Ghetsis," he stopped walking, his body turned away from his father "Don't interfere anymore. Go and...clean my room or something, make it nice for me and Black tonight." he waved his hand hand carelessly with his other hand planted in his pocket. The heavy footsteps behind him came to a halt.

N walked through the empty marble hallways. He looked at the paintings on the wall; the dead statues placed randomly against the wall, protecting nothing but an empty lifeless cold hallway. N recalled a story Anthea and Concordia had once told him when he was very little. A story about a brave man named Aaron who sacrificed himself to save his land from war. He thought about the Lucario that was impronsed inside Aaron's staff, only so the Lucario wouldn't lose its life as well. The princess, and the castle they lived in flowed into N's mind as well. That castle was a fairytale place, full of life and ballroom dancing and people who loved their ruler.

_My castle will be like that too. The innocent children of Unova will live here and will be taught how to respect pokemon, and how not to be pokemon trainers. Everyone will just love Black and I, and who knows, maybe I'll let that pesky girl White visit sometimes. Oh that's right, she might have to considering Cilan loves her-_

His fantasies stopped as he came to a halt in the hallway. He felt a presence, he wasn't alone.

"If you want to talk to me, come out." N stood in the silent hallway for a few seconds. He felt the weight of the Light stone seemingly intesify as every hair on his body rose. Was it because the Hero of Ideals was nearing closer to Reshiram? The opposites, Reshiram and Zeckrom have been seperated for hundreds of years, and finally, they sensed each other. But that wasn't the thing bothering N.

"N, is it almost time?" Suddenly one of the statues transformed into Zoroark, N's lifelong companion.

"Yes. We need to go to the throne room and wait for White." N began his way towards the throne room again, with his friend close behind.

"I've been talking with your other pokemon too. We're all ready to demolish anyone that gets in our way."

"Thank you Zoroark." It was probably the shortest unconnected converstion he ever had with his friend. They used to always have fun and tell each other little secrets, but now, N felt too ashamed to face her. _But why? Why do I feel like I'm doing something wrong?_

**Arrggg that chapter took a while(hey I sounded like a pirate .) Anywho, I hope y'all enjoyed :D There will probably be only one chapter left of Isshushipping: Because I love him, but the story doesn't end there. I mean c'mon the fate of Unova must be dealt with. So stay tuned for chapter 12 and part two of my Isshushipping series, don't forget to write a review! Thankssss **


	12. Chapter 12

**So firstly I'd like to apologize for leaving you all hanging like this. Two freakin years to write one chapter. I really am I sorry, but hey, better late then never~ Anyway, I do hope you enjoy this chap, I quite a lot of time to think about it ^.^**

Chapter twelve

Whites POV

_Fight on! Fight on! _ The annoying little voice in her head ushered White to keep running until they found her brother. She was gasping for breath, she dragged her feet which felt like noodles to keep moving. The only thing that didn't keep her from feeling the pain was the thought that, throughout the whole journey she kept at the back of her mind._ Maybe…maybe Black actually wants this…_ If he really is in love with N, then would White only be hurting her dear brother in the end? _But I'm the one being hurt, by you! _ Her selfish thoughts only made her feel worse.

"I can't go on anymore!" Bianca collapsed onto her knees, her face dripping with sweat, her honey golden hair was messily drooping over her dull jade eyes. Cheren kneeled down next to her, trying to comfort her.

"Hey White, maybe we should take a break, just to catch our breath for-"

"Take a break!?" White stampered over to Cheren, grabbing his shirt she pulled him off the ground till his eyes were locked onto hers. "While you two sit here and cuddle and comfort each other my BROTHER could be harassed by that perverted creep! UGH! IT WAS YOUR FAULT FOR GIVING HIM THE IMPRESSION THAT GOING ON A JOURNEY WOULD BE FUN!"

Cheren wriggled free of the demon like White. "What the hell are you talking about? You can't seriously be blaming all this on ME? How is this my fault?"

The two stood on the cold marble glaring at each other with pure hatrid. The only noise was the weeping sounds of Bianca begging for the two of them to stop.

" Goodness, it sounds like children have gotten lost in our home, Anthea."

"Oh dear it seems you're right. And it appears as if one of them is Master Black's sister. How should we deal with this Concordia?"

Two strange women appeared from behind the fueding friends. Each carrying pokeballs in their hands, and a menacing look in their eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" White grunted. She pulled out a pokeball from her pocket. She slowly strided toward the women, ready to fight.

"The king will surely be happy if we caught master Black's annoying pest of a sister. Espeon, use psychic!" A purple pokemon appeared from Concordia's pokeball.

"Run! Go find Black! We'll take care of thi-Aghh!" Cheren jumped in front of the pokemon's attack, shielding White.

_No way…after all those things I said to you…why? _The feeling in White's gut only got worse, but she knew deep in her mind that the best thing to do was indeed run, even if her heart and every muscle in her body urged her to stay and protect her friends.

She fled from the scene, looking back she could see Cheren and Bianca getting caught in a serious fight with the two Team Plasma members.

_This…this is all my fault. I dragged Cheren and Bianca into this, and I even pushed them beyond their limits and blamed them for all that's happening._

Her eyes were soaked in tears as she ran alone along the empty marble hallway. Finally she came across a staircase with a draft drifting from the very top. _This must be it_, she thought. _This must be where N is._

Black's POV

Black was completely out of breath by the time he reached the foot of the castle. His pokemon were worn out and had to give Zebstrika a rest long before they made it to the castle. He had been running nonstop for nearly two miles, during which it felt as though a thousand fears and endless amounts of questions had pierced into his mind. Only when he had stopped at the looming staircase to the castle had he realized how exhausted he was. Yet the worse was yet to come, _how the heck am I supposed to find White and N, I don't even know if I can make it up these stairs!_

"Well I sure am glad you decided to show up Black!" the sneer of a familiar voice sent goosebumbs prickling against his skin, but they were soon washed away when he had met the gaze of the friend standing behind him, Chili. Yet something was odd about him, as if he wasn't there to offer his aid.

"H-hey Chili. As much as I would love to stay and chat, I need to go and help my sister." Black turned away to begin the mini quest of making it up the stairs, but Chili, no, now it was Cress, blocked his path. Cress shoved him to the ground. Black didn't understand, what were they doing? The Straiton brothers had been kind to him from even before Black's involvement in Team Plasma. A sharp pain began to infest within Black. _No…I haven't been deceived…have I?_

" Black, you're like some long lost brother to us," Chili began tightly knotting a rope around Black's hands and feet. " and even more importantly, you are the soon-to-be-prince of team Plasma. Scratch that, the _Prince of New Unova. _So we care about you truly and deeply we do. But, we have very strict orders to ensure that you absolutely do not involve yourself with our king N."

Black hopelessly wriggled like a prey on its deathbed while his _friends _Chili and Cress mummured with each other, paying no heed to Blacks frustration. Was this it? He came all this way, he gave up so much for a love and a dream that was still so fresh to him, and it was all over?

Tears gently slid down Blacks face, as exhaustion swallowed him into a seemingly eternal rest.

_This is it. _He declared to himself.

An unfamiliar voice echoed back. _Is it?_

N's POV

Introductions were far from necassery . Before him stood his rival, his opposite, the Hero of Ideals, the loyal twin sister of the one he had feverishly fell in love with, White.

"Although I despise you and all the other humans you drag into this fight with you, I actually must thank you, for helping Black be who he is. I don't think he could have been this loving if it weren't for you. However, it is a shame you are not as open-minded as he is, and I honestly cannot allow you to interfere any longer. "

"Just shut up! You're full of crap N. You are making all these selfish decesions to 'save Unova' when you haven't even experienced what it's like! What it's like to be out there and grow alongside your pokemon," She pulled out an ultraball, "I'm ending this now! Gigalith, use stone edge!"

"Klinklang flash cannon!"

The two pokemon's attacks collided, cancelling each other's power out. Debree and dust from the sacred throne room filtered out the light, leaving the two rivals choking in equal darkness.

"Zoroark can you hear me_?" _N whispered into the dark room. He knew White is a powerful trainer, especially to have gotten this far, he needs to be quick before she lets out another attack.

"Find Black and make sure he's all right. But absolutely do not let him in this room. I am going to finish off his sister with Reshiram and I cannot gurantee she will be spared harm._ "_

"_Yes of course." _Zoroark transformed into a swift pidgey and flew off in search of Black.

"Archeops, whirlwind!" Wind sliced the debree from the battlefield revealing a new pokemon in archeops place. _Crap, she's fast when switching out pokemon!_

"Darmanitan use Fire Blast, and give it all you've got!"

The flaming red beast let out a powerful fire attack that lit up the whole room. This couldn't be any regular Darmanitan, what could be making her pokemon so powerful?

"Klaaaaaaang!" Distracted by the immense power and swiftness of White's pokemon, N hadn't thought about withdrawing or ordering his pokemon to dodge. _I don't understand where all this strength comes from._

"Listen to me N. I hate seeing pokemon hurt just as much as you do, and I do not want to fight this useless battle with you. I have been training alongside these pokemon for a year, we have been through so much together! There is no way someone so sheltered as yourself can possibly defeat me. N, you must end this now!"

"Cocky! You are selfish and cocky, just like every other human!" Jewels of tear droplets began to slide down N's rageful face, he had never felt so angry, so mad before. White is nothing like Black! They are complete opposites, White selfishly wants pokemon to remain as human toys, convinced by her own lies that pokemon actually enjoy having their freedom taken away! She was nothing but a fool, just like everybody else.

"How are you so blind to the truth?! To you humans, pokemon are your pets, you pit them against each other in battle, and you eat them as prey! Don't you realize! Your pokemon never chose to be captured by you, they never chose to go on _your_ journey! Not everyone is like you White, there are so many people who hurt pokemon or use them greedily for their own selfish desires! You don't understand what it's like to be able to understand the pokemons calls for help! _Every. Single. Night. _Every night there is a pokemon getting hurt!"

Heavy tears were steadily flowing down N's face, his face burned, his heart burned. _Why doesn't anyone understand the truth? _He pulled out a pure white stone and held it up to the sky, letting it reflect an immense powerful gleaming light.

"Help me Reshiram! Help me reveal the truth!"

Blacks POV

"So he let you off easy huh?"

"Probably because we've done such a great job protecting that spoilt brat. Some king he is."

Black struggled to prod his eyes open from his groggy state. His whole body was pulsating with pain, and the tightness of the rope had begun to really dig into his skin.

_People are…talking? What's…going on…?_

"Is this from the king, Cilan?" Black heard Cress's voice. He vaguely remembered Cress and Chili capturing him but he had never recalled Cilan being there. He must of just arrived.

"Well what does it say? I'm friggen tired of just sitting around at the back of this run down castle. I wanna get in on the action" Chili snickered.

"Hmm, let me read it. _White has been defeated. Unfortunently the legendary pokemon Reshiram had inflicted critical damage on both White and her pokemon. One of you guard the boy in N's room and the other two round up some grunts to bring up to the throne room with you. We have no choice but to blame a couple grunts for the cause of Whites death. Be swift, and do not allow Black to awaken. –Ghetsis. _Well, seems everythings working out in our favor. Cilan, I know this must be hard for you to swallow, considering…your feelings for White, so how about you just…take Black to his room. "

"I'm real sorry about this Cilan." There was a brief silence that was broken by the sniffles and sobs of a heartbroken Cilan. This only echoed deeper within Black's own heart.

_White's…death? No…this can't be happening. I, I let N kill White! _

All the voices around Black began to filter out of his mind. He began to choke in his own selfish guilt. His body grew limp, as if he were paralyzed, passing out in an instant.

Black awoke to the pain in his limbs, however he noticed he had been unchained by the rope.

"Zoroo." Black was startled as a large black pokemon nuzzled against him, purring.

"Don't be alarmed. She was the one who saved you." Black turned around swiftly to the calm sound of a familiar voice. He was at ease to see the warm grin of the cheerful Cilan he used to know. But why? Just a moment ago Cilan was crying over the dying White. That's right…_ White._

"Cilan, I don't know what's going on but I need you to tell me where White is. I…I can't let her die."

"Calm down Black." He gently pushed Black onto the soft bed, encasing him in the scent of N.

"White is perfectly alright. Everything you heard was false."

"W-what?"

"Let me explain. I was already in the throne room before N and White had begun their battle, you see there was an ancient book detailing how the heroes of Unova were chosen. My research was cut short when the two had begun their battle and I noticed N had whispered to his Zoroark to protect you. So I quickly snuck out and was able to catch up to his pokemon. To be honest, I had been planning to quit team Plasma's affairs, kinda hoping to win your sisters heart…Anyway I created a fake note and Zoroark transformed into me, so we could save you."

"Why Zoroark? Why couldn't you go by yourself?"

"Like I said, I wasn't finished with my research. I spent that time quickly learning as much as I could about the stones to see what I could do to aid your sister. However," he winced his jade eyes at Black's, "it's up to you to stop this. Only chaos will be born when Reshiram and Zeckrom battle, and you must stop this from happening!"

"What?! Why me?"

"White and N are not only fighting for Unova, they are fighting for _you _Black! So many of the choices made are being revolved around you. Stop idlying watching life pass you by, and fight! Fight for who you love!"

Whites POV

White felt her feet frozen to the ground. The hairs on her arm pricked up and the air from her lungs had all but escaped her. _A legendary pokemon. _She had countless numbers of difficult pokemon battles where she was able to easily exploit their weaknesses, but not this. This was a pokemon she had heard about in fairy tales and legends, their power was beyond that of any pokemon she had ever befriended or faced.

_The black stone. _Could she rival Reshiram's power with her own legendary? But would it even obey someone like her? Was she even strong enough to control it? During this whole battle she had felt a growing warmth radiate from the stone, as if it were a baby pokemon, trying to break free from an egg. Hundreds of years of power was at her disposal, yet would she be able to control it?

_I didn't choose this. This stone chose me! I am the Hero of Ideals… aren't I?_

She battled herself consciencly, mustering up enough strength to behold her own stone in the cascading light. The stone radiated and even stronger pulse, little electric pulses danced along White's arm.

_Are you giving me your strength Zeckrom? Do you believe in me?_

A stronger bolt strung itself around White. _It responded!_

"As the Hero of Ideals, I call forth Zeckrom!"

The Black stone let out powerful thunderbolts, casting a blinding light throughout the room. As the light began to fade she opened her eyes to gaze upon the huge black beast that stood in front of her. This pokemon was magnificent, it was far beyond anything she and ever seen before. She felt as though her body regained all its strength and then some. Anything was possible, with Zeckrom at her side.

"As the Hero of Truth, I call forth Reshiram!"

There was silence. The once gleaming light of the stone had dimmed. White quickly looked to N's face, _what kind of game is he playing? _Nerves shot through her as she realized that Reshiram might not reveal itself. Then what would she do with Zeckrom? She summoned it, but did this mean she had to pit her pokemon against it to capture it? There was no way she could just let it fly around Unova destroying everything.

"Well where is it?! Where is Reshiram?"

She saw N quiver. "I..I don't. I should have been able to summon it, I am the Hero of Truth."

A clearly annoyed Zeckrom, being awoken from hundreds of years of sleep to engage in no battle against its rival, began to grumble and glare at White, the very one who awoken it.

_Thump Thump _

"Footsteps?" White heard the sound of pounding footsteps growing closer to where she was.

She was about to turn around when a huge blast of light shot out from the white stone. _Reshiram!_

"Heeeeeey. Both of you stop this!" It was Black! He was okay. Tears carelessly slid from Whites eyes, as a wide grin creased across her face! Her beloved brother was okay!

As he ran into the room the shining white stone lifted from N's hands and floated towards Black.

"W-what is this? It burns." Black whimpered as he held his hands out to the beaming orb. As soon as he touched it the orb let out bursts of fire and light and finally transformed into Reshiram.

N's POV

_Unbelievable. _Black and White stood on either sides of the room. The two legendary pokemon protected each others heroes.

"The black stone, Zeckrom , chose White, and the white stone, Reshiram, chose Black." N fell to his knees. This was it. The twin siblings who had faught so hard to protect each other, now had to face off against one another for the fate of their dreams. As enemies.

**To be continued in the next chap~ I know I said it would only be 12 chaps, but hey, I went crazy xD Also, chap 13 wont take another 2 years, I promise this time lol o**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

White's POV

There is no way. There is no way, no reason, any of this was supposed to happen.

"_Waaaaaaaah waaaaaaah!" White sat at the bottom of the stairwell, sobbing despretely for anyone to come rescue her. She didn't understand, why was she the one who was left alone? She didn't mean to hurt Black, but he kept nagging her to play with him when she just wanted to be alone._

"_C'mon! Please White, please don't leave me!" Black was tugging on her shirt, trying to lure her back to his room, the room they used to share. _

"_Stop it Black!" White sneered, yanking the edges of her shirt out of his hands. "Look, we are eight years old, Mama said it's time we learn to respect each other's privacy."_

_The rain outside had increased intensity, rattling the glass windows as the wind pounded and struggled to flee the stalking heavy, dark clouds. _

"_Please White! I've never been in a thunderstorm alone! I can't do it!" Black leaped forward, clutching onto White. The sudden thrust of his body against hers sent her staggering a few steps back, carefully balancing herself not to get to close to the staircase. _

_She felt a pang of grief for her brother, they were always so close, aiding each other without question. They had grown especially close since the dissappearence of their father only three years back. Deep down she knew though, one day they might get separated, and if that day were to happen, how would one be able to manage without the other? Whenever White attempted to bring up such a topic her brother's calm amiable precense would dissipate in an instant, leaving a scowl on his face and muttering some excuse not to talk about the subject. But this was ridiculous! The two of them were eight, Black shouldn't still be wetting his pants over something as harmless as a thunderstorm! _

_Rage began to boil inside White as the noises around her grew louder, ever more grating away at her patience. This feeling, this anger towards her dear brother, she had never had this feeling. But she couldn't fight it off, she just couldn't handle it. The thought of her brother cowering away to every difficult task, it disgusted her!_

"_WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEARN TO GROW UP!", without thinking about her actions, White pushed her brother off her, sending Black staggering back. He lost his balance, White saw what was about to happen and reached her hand out, but it was too late. Black was tumbling down the staircase, banging against the banister and the wall, then tumbling onto the wooden floor with a loud THUD. _

_White's heart stopped, every hair on her body bristled as she stood at the top, staring down at her unmoving brother, his head face down, arms spread out, and one leg twisted, his foot still stuck on the bannister._

"_I've killed him."_

White took a few breathes, calming herself down at the scene before her. _But that flashback?_ This moment reminded her of the day she pushed her brother down the stairs, he ended up with a broken leg and a constellation of bruises across his body, but nothing too serious. The moment before the incident she felt an unusual rage towards her brother that she had only then felt, until now.

"Look at this Black, look at how this has to end." She has to contain it, this rage, she just has to. Unleashing it with this legendary pokemon at her side could fatally hurt Black.

"N-No! We do _not _have to fight like this White! This cannot be our fate!"

"This _is _our fate! This is the fate you created! If I don't stop you, all of Unova, Mom, Dad, Cheren, Bianca, all the gym leaders, all the innocence in this region, will _die _at your careless hands!" White barked back at him. All this time, since the incident at Driftveil, she had felt it. Rage was building up inside her, and she had realized that no matter how much she had tried to protect Black, he selfishly denied his family for some whimsy romance with a self-proclaimed 'King'. He really is a fool, just like father was. _I will always love you Black, but as the Hero of Ideals, I will not let the region I love, with all the memories and friends within it, be shattered by your misdoings. _

"I only hope you will come to reason one day Black." she muttered under her breath.

"Now Zeckrom," raising a hand towards her once brother, "use bolt strike!"

N's POV

A huge jolt of electricity shattered the ceiling above, revealing the black swirling clouds looming over head as the castle walls began to collapse. The once thrown room was looking more like a death chamber.

"This way!" a voice called over to N. He turned from the battle, spotting Zoroark crouched by a pile of rubble, signaling him to her side.

"Zoroark!" He exclaimed. Half surprised to see her unharmed, half trying to speak loud enough over the crumbling walls.

"What are you doing here Zoroark?"

"I have found an exit! We can get out of here!"

"I cannot!" He took a few paces back, turning around to see the battle of legendary pokemon unfold. Even with Reshiram at his side, Black has a huge disadvantage over his sister. She is a strong trainer, with an impressive resume of six gym badges and a long list of defeated trainers behind her. Plus, she still had her other five pokemon with her against Black's measly two. _How can I help you Black? What can I do?_

"I-I can't just leave him! I can't trust his sister to show any mercy."

"N," Zoroark, grabbed N's arm, attracting his attention to her, and away from the gruesome battle, "I understand you love Black. White has chosen to protect the love from her time here in this region, over her brother. Her decision has been made. However, I fear Black is indecisive still. I know you want to support him, but Cilan has told me that the sages, Concordia, and Anthea have been defeated. The gym leaders, and Black's two friends are charging their way up here to fight alongside White."

"And Ghetsis?"

Zoroark shook her head. _That bastard! Fleeing was never his style, but now, at a time like this he decides to reveal his true self. _N clenched his fists, gritting his teeth he banged his fists against the floor.

"They will not spare Black! They will lock him jail for the rest of his life! It should be me fighting out there, not him!"

"My lord N!" Astonished, N looked up at the crevice Zoroark had found as an exit. An arm and a green head was pushing through the rubble.

"Cilan?" N asked? _What in the world? The guy from Driftveil?_

"Tight fit I might say," Cilan announced as he fully squeezed himself out of the hole. He locked eyes with N, letting a big grin crease across his face. N was caught a little off guard by his appearance and the untimely smile.

"Shadow Triad member Cilan, forever at your service. Actually I am planning on quitting Team Plasma but I can't help but feel the need to assist my king once more before I join sides with White. Here," he handed out a folded paper towards N, " from Ghetsis."

N quickly grabbed the note, trying to steady his quivering hands he unfolded it and absorbed all that was written on the paper.

_Happy now, 'King'? You've let the entirety of your castle and your loyal subjects down. Everything I have worked for is falling apart! However, I have come up with a solution. While doing extensive research I realized White was the Hero of Ideals, I also knew at the same time Black was the Hero of Truth. But to allow our hard work to continue I had to erase the two from the picture. I allowed you to play with your little boyfriend, knowing it would further want White to battle you, and when things were getting stale I sent a note in your place to fully get her in action, all while letting you pretend to be the Hero of Truth, of course knowing that fool Black would follow you anywhere. However things have taken an unfortunate course against us, and I have assembled a back-up plan in case this were to happen. Our answer, is called 'Kyurem'. Kyurem is the legendary pokemon with the ability to transform with either Zeckrom or Reshiram. My scientists finally got back to me on the whereabouts of Kyurem's location, and we were able to seize it. One of the Triad will be reaching you momentarily with Kyurem and the DNA splicer. _

_This is our last chance, do not fail me._

_We will discuss the price of this favor I'm bestowing upon you when this is all over._

"Price of the…favor," he muttered under his breath. Shivers ran along N's body, he knew exactly the price he will be paying.

"Now Reshiram, use blue flare!"N heard Black call out an attack, he looked over towards the battle.

The great white pokemon let out large blue fireball towards it's opponent. Zeckrom countered the attack with dragon claw, ripping the orb of fire apart and sending mini fireballs scattered around the arena. The ground shook as more of the castle walls began to shed itself from the once throne room. Thunder rang in the sky, looking up, N noticed streaks of electricity slide over the clouds and suddenly a huge lightning bolt crashed down upon Zeckrom.

"Zeckroooooooo!" The great beast roared as it stretched its arms and claws, eager to tear its opponent apart.

_The electricity is just powering up Zeckrom. White's holding back. She's…Is she waiting for the right moment to attack? Or is she holding back for Black's sake?_

N glanced over at Black, his heart momentarily stopped, Black was staring at N. He needs him.

_Just hang in a little longer. I will set this right._

"Cilan, where can I find the Triad member with Kyurem and the DNA splicer?"

"They are in the Strategy Room in the North corridor. However, that area is flooded with the gym leaders, considering that's the corridor that leads into here. They're trying right now to free the rubble that blocks the entrance into this room. You are going to have to find a way in from the outside."

"I see. Cilan, let me use your X-transceiver. There is one more thing I must do."

White's POV

"Zeckrom, use ancient power!" Parts of the castle carcass rose up and were flung towards Reshiram. The pokemon dodged some of the attack, but it wasn't fast enough and had got hit, sending it flying back towards the remainder of the wall behind Black.

_Fight back. _

White saw her brother run towards Reshiram. She watched as he stroked it and ushered the injured creature to stagger back up.

_Fight back. _

Reshiram let out a heart wrenching cry as it pulled itself back onto its feet. Black was desperately spraying a potion on its right leg where there was an enormous gash, a gooey crimson liquid spilling out. Black was visibly soaked in blood.

_Fight back._

White looked towards her legendary. A great powerful pokemon, the source of many myth's and tales White had heard growing up. Zeckrom was looking back at her, it flexed its claws and let out a low groan. Zeckrom was ready. After hundreds of years it was ready to destroy its enemy. And what scared White the most was that Zeckrom might not wait for her command. It might just go all out, killing both Reshiram and Black.

_No! _White shook her head, trying to rid herself of such thoughts. _If I show such weakness, Zeckrom will doubt me as its trainer, and end up destroying all of Unova on its own will. I must not let that happen. I will be careful not to hurt Black, but I must end this now._

White braced herself for the next attack, until she noticed something at the corner of her eye.

_N! _She watched as the coward leaped onto an unfeazent, fleeing the scene. She scoffed, _you're next._

"Now Zeckrom, use Thunder!" The deep black pokemon let out an enormous roar, sending thunderbolts into the dark clouds hanging overhead. A thunder roared from the cloud as it received Zeckrom's gift, and set back the thunder attack twice as large unto the injured Reshiram.

"Reshoooo!" The vast white pokemon fell unto its belly. White could hear the desperate plea in Reshiram's cry as it sought out help from its counterpart.

_Fight back Black! You are causing everyone pain, even your own pokemon!_

Black's POV

What was there left to do? He just witnessed N fleeing the scene, betraying him, leaving him here alone. Reshiram cooed for Black, but Black just stood there, one hand on Reshiram.

Since the moment he laid eyes on N, back at Nimbasa City, all those many months ago, Black couldn't shake the thought of N out of his mind. What an amazing person he was, he used to think, working so hard to protect the hearts of the pokemon that only he could truly hear. He was their voice. Such a gentle caring person, risking everything for the sake of the future of Unova.

And then there was White. His beloved sister that he cherished dearly. Unimaginable guilt had panged Black the past month, as he had to lie to her about his involvement in Team Plasma. She was his other half, guiding the two of them through thick and thin. He knew he could always rely on his sister, and he would give her the warmth of his love to her eternally back.

He loved them both. He wanted to protect them both. Picking one over the other, no, it was impossible. The fate of Unova, the fate of the legendary pokemon before him, that was not his decision.

"It's time to end this battle Reshiram. But I need you to do something for me…"

"Black!" Black turned towards White, her voice filled with as much sorrow as rage. He remembered that rage, the one that had left a deep scar on his leg all those years back.

"Finish this already Black!" her voice croaked with tears. _I mustn't let this continue._

"I will not fight you, White. I can never bring myself to hurt you."

"LIES!" she screeched. "YOU LIAR! ALL YOU'VE DONE WAS HURT EVERYONE AROUND YOU! YOU'RE TURNING INTO SOME SELFISH MONSTER BLACK!" her words croaked and staggered out as she tried to keep herself from sobbing.

"I…I don't know what to do about you anymore…" she wiped the tears from her face, revealing how red and puffy it had become.

"I know you are incapable of making a decision on your own, Black. But I have made mine. I…I have to give up on you Black. You are not what you used to be. You are no longer my family."

"ZECKROOOOOOO!" The death black pokemon let out huge streaks of electricity, ripping the sky overhead and sending huge gashes into the castle and the earth below.

"Bolt strike Zeckrom! End this NOW!"

_No!_

Black ran in front of Reshiram, pathetically trying to protect the pokemon that couldn't flee for itself.

A huge bolt of electricity fell upon Black and Reshiram, crushing the two into the ground.

White's POV

_I unleashed my rage…this…I couldn't control myself._

All White could see was Reshiram's body, huge scars ran along its back, the crimson blood seeping out more heavily now. Rubble had hidden Reshiram's face and Black's body. But such a move like that…no it was impossible.

_I've killed him._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

N's POV

The entirety of the castle had become encased in an electric blue aura. Electricity sizzled and slid in and around the remainder of the building. N clung to walls around the windowsill he was perched against. That last attack had sent a huge tremor through the castle, shaking the walls around him and rumbling the earth below. Flying type pokemon perched in the trees below had now scattered into the sky, fluttering around, asking confused questions. N realized this was a good opportunity to being his plan.

"Excuse me, dear pokemon, I must ask you all something very important." A group of chattering pokemon, looked toward the human, surprised he spoke in their tongue.

"What is it?" a gentle swanna inched towards him.

"Don't get too close Norun!" a staraptor with a scar across its face blocked the swanna from getting any closer to N.

"Calm down Toru. He spoke our tongue! He probably knows what's going on."

"I do indeed." N replied. He was shaky, it was important he executed this plan with the utmost perfection. But he was also worried about the affairs that were taking place above him, there was silence, the battle of Zeckrom and Reshiram had seized. _Black._

"This is some kind of trick! Norun, all of you, let's gather the children and leave these humans." Toru demanded to the other group of flying types.

"But where will you go?" N's question had stopped the pokemon in their path. Toru flew towards him.

"You taunting us now, _human?"_ Toru had spat the last word. Looking closer N had noticed a scar running along the pokemons face. _I will have to tread carefully, _N thought to himself.

"Destructive humans pollute this land, enslaving pokemon and stealing your homes. But there are good people out there. These tremors comes from a battle that was being waged right above us, a battle between Zeckrom and Reshiram," N had now caught the attention of the entire flock of pokemon. They gathered near him, muttering amongst themselves, " I know you've all heard the roars of these pokemon. But they are not fighting alone, Zeckrom is being led by a human, White is her name. She wants life to continue as it has been, destructive, working for the sole ideals of selfish humans. The very humans that hurt all of you and your families, and steal the homes your children will never get to live in as your ancestors once did. And then there is the human, Black. He leads Reshiram, and works hard to protect pokemon and create a land where humans and pokemon can live together in peace, as equals. Black, he is the _Prince of New Unova._ A land of peace, for the pokemon of the world. That is why I must ask you all," N began to raise his voice, " I, Natural Harmonia Gropius, King of New Unova ask of all of your assistance. If you truly care for the peace of the future of all pokemon alike, then prove it! Fly, fly across every inch of the land and spread the word of Black's sacrifice! Tell all the pokemon of Unova who wish for a new beginning, to gather here, to aid in mine and Black's endevaurs."

The flock of flying type pokemon were silent, they exchanged glances between N and themselves. _Did they believe me? _Through his speech he had heard large thud noises coming from the top of the castle, however there weren't any pokemon calls or any more attacks to speak of. Something had happened, he needed to be at Black's side, immediently.

Then, Toru flew towards him. N hesitated, and wasn't sure if he was going to attack or…

"I…," Toru bowed his head, " I will assist Prince Black and King Harmonia in their efforts to protect pokemon."

"M-me too!" Norun stampered as she bowed her head as well.

The other pokemon behind her had begun bowing in respect as well. _I did it. _A smile grew along N's face. He felt it's been a long time since he was able to smile. _Hang in there, my prince. _

"Thank you friends. Let us work together to create the world pokemon deserve." At that note the entire flock had risen and flew across in every direction towards different reaches of Unova. A surge of hope and new energy pumped through N's body. His lifelong dream, was finally coming together.

A knock on the window he was perched at startled N. He turned to see the blue eyed Shadow Triad's smiling face on the other side, tossing him a wave. Remembrance of his fathers' letter rang in N's mind. _Still a long way to go. _

"This is it," Cress held the small pyramid shaped item in his hand, " this will fuse Kyurem and either Reshiram or Zeckrom."

N grabbed the sacred item, gazing down upon such a powerful contraption. _I just hope it doesn't have to come to this._

"That was quite the speech you made to those pokemon. I had never seen pokemon _bow _before! And a whole herd of them too. Honestly, your grace, you certainly are something else!" Chili walked over to them from his post beside the door. A huge grin on his face, N could see passion burning, youthfully, full of power and potential in the red eyed Shadow Triad members' eyes. Then he realized…

"Chili…and Cress. Wait, so it was you three who were crossing as the gym leaders and the Triad. You were the ones getting inside information back to our organization." Chili walked over to N, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You can relay a huge speech to pokemon and gather an army of followers by your side, but it took you that long to realize who we were this entire time?" A friendly grin beamed from the bright eyed boy's face. Now knowing the true identity of his trustworthy spies, N felt more at ease. A layer of secrecy had been lifted and he finally realized, of course, they were people too.

_Krooooooooosshh_

A loud thud sent tremors shivering through the spine of the castle.

"_Damn it!" _N hissed,_ "_What are they doing up there? We need to hurry. Cress, are all the preparations in place?" In front of him, Cress unplugged a camera device from the computer control panel behind him. He aimed the camera towards N.

"Everything's ready. Radio and television broadcast control has been liked from all over Unova to this very camera. It was a difficult job, but the tech team had been working on this project since the day you became our king a few years back, when we were just a small group. And now, your grace, Chili and I, and once our brother Cilan, we believed in your cause. This is it. Project your message, and change the world."

N clenched the fusion device in his hand, _yes, _he thought, _it is time to unite the hearts of the people. _He nodded to Cress, " Let's begi-"

_Chooooooo Chooooooo_

"More tremors?" Chili asked, they all looked towards the ceiling. Vein like cracks had formed across the ceiling, sending crumbs of rubble descending upon them.

"What I the heck are they doing up there? Wha- N! N where are you going?" Chili watched as N ran towards the window he entered from.

"The castle is collapsing! We don't have much time." N pushed the windows open and climbed onto the windowsill, "I'm going to save Black."

White's POV

The great white beast's fur was drenched in blood, giving it an eerie dark red hue. Not a strong blood red, no, more like an ocean the color of red, and Reshiram's fur was now the color of this oceans abyss. And Black…

"White," a soft familiar voice startled White from behind, " It's over White. It's all over. You saved Unova." Cheren rested his hand on her shoulder.

Memories of their childhood, their naïve aspirations to become pokemon masters, the journey they shared, all the laughter, tears, smiles, and pain they endured, together. But now, Cheren was right, it is over. She killed her brother, and severed a rift between the friends. It had always been the four of them, and now, she feared, that friendship will die without Black. And for what? People won't even know of that sacrifice that has been made. _No…It was no sacrifice. I killed Black. I tore his life away from him because of a rage I couldn't control. I am _no _hero._

"Cheren…" White turned to him, away from the gruesome scene she had created, and fell into his arms. She felt him embrace her. His warmth, it was so comforting, and to think, it had always been there. Cheren and Bianca, they never had a decision, they loyally stood by her side. But for how long? It wasn't just her brother, but she took Black away from them too. How long till they, abandon her like Black did?

The gym leaders and their pokemon cleared the boulders that blocked the entrance into the throne room. They entered to find White, alone. Zeckrom reverted back to a stone, and Reshiram's body, along with Black's, lay motionless across from White. Only Cheren dared to approach. From where they stood, his words were inaudible, but White broke out into tears and hugged him tightly.

Dreydon stood forward from the group of gym leaders.

"We've thwarted N's plans. Now we must find him, and truly put end to this madness." The other leaders murmured in agreement.

"Wait!" Iris spoke up, "Why was Zeckrom the only one to revert to a stone? Wasn't it him who won the battle?"

"It must have been…White's will." Bianca squeaked from the back of the group. They turned to look towards her, " How could..Reshiram…if Black's…dead?" She fell to her knees and began to cry softly. Iris ran to her side, holding an arm around Bianca's shoulder.

Nobody wanted to say it, but they all knew. With the fate of Unova being threatned by N and Team Plasma's plan to steal people's pokemon, White put an end to their plans, as well as Black's life. He was innocent. Thrown into the mess because of a man's twisted desire's for the younger, more naïve Black.

The group was quiet. Was it right to spend one innocent life for a country's? Could Black of brought potential to Unova? Was it right… to decide someone's fate?

White stopped crying and looked up to Cheren.

"Thank you." She leaned towards him and kissed him on the cheek. Stepping away from Cheren she walked towards the group.

"Thank you all, for assisting me this far. But N is still out there. Let's put an end to this madness. For Black's sake!" White rose her fist to the ceiling. The gym leaders cheered in agreement. The end is near!

"I couldn't agree more."

White turned to face the man on the other side of the room. There was no longer a wall there, just the gaping expanse of the world they fought for. N, with clenched fists and hair blowing astray behind him faced her. Even being at such a distance as they were, she felt rage emit from him. He was mad? He had fled the scene, he had no reason to be _mad. _

"Black will not be the only one to die here today, N." she spat, gripping one of the pokeballs at her waist.

"How can you say his name in vain like that? White, you killed your own _brother, _your own blood and bones. Did you even ever love him?"

"SHUT UP!", tears welled up in her eyes. How could this fool say that? She looked closer, at his face…was he…? Tears were flowing down N's face too. She tried to calm herself. She's done enough damage already.

"N, you don't know Black. How could you know anything about family is you never had one? You can say the pokemon were your family all you want, but you don't understand. Like you said, Black is my blood and bones, he is a part of me. And now, now that he is dead. I, no. No, he is not dead. He will always live on inside me. Always." she put her hand to her heart, _that's right. Your spirit is with me Black. I can feel it. I feel you near me. I won't completely understand you, because you are your own being as much as I am, but my wanting to protect you will never fade. I'm sorry, for everything Black, but I need to end this my way. You will forever be safe inside me. _

"N," she stood straight, unbreakable even, her eyes, filled with a strange shimmer, "I will kill you N. I will never let you tear another family apart for your own sake."

N's POV

N took a step back, preparing himself. _Damn it, she's not bluffing. And she could release Zeckrom at any time. Where the hell is Chili? He's supposed to get Kyurem from a grunt after I left. What's taking so long?_

"I'm afraid I cannot let that happen."

A familiarly calm voice arose from the scene. White and N turned to their right, away from Reshiram's body, to see, Cilan and Cress. Cress was filming the whole thing! Yes, the live broadcast, N had remembered. That was the whole reason he came here, to execute the plan. Notice of Black's death, had disrupted his thoughts. But this was the moment, everything will change from this moment on. It was time for the new reign of pokemon to begin.

"My dear White," Cilan began, taking a few steps forward, "and my lord N. I have become very fond of both of you, from afar, of course. I was always quite jealous of the relationship Black had with both of you. But I cannot just sit by and watch the people I love destroy each other. My lord N, please say what you must. Unlike Black, I have made my decision. I'm afraid you never noticed the feelings I had for you White. I could never imagine being able to live with myself after the death of one of my brothers, my fault or not." Cilan then stood, face to face with the camera.

"Behold, people of the Unova. These are the people who fight for your future." He stood aside. The camera had a clear view of N and White across from each other.

"People and pokemon of Unova!" N began, raising his hands, "I wish only to protect the future of this region. The era of selfish human's like White is over! Release your pokemon. Let those beings make decisions for themselves. If your bonds and friendship between you and your pokemon were truly strong then let that be tested by their loyalty to you, and your loyalty to them. Let's begin a new era, together! We will live in a world of peace, finally we have the chance to undo our and our ancestor's sins! Join me, and let us work together to build _A New Unova."_

This entire time. His entire life. All N wanted was to free pokemon, to let them have a say in their lives. Not pawns for trainers, for petty people to prove their strength at the sake of a pokemon's life. Now he will start a new realm, for this world, for the pokemon's sake. And for Black. His prince. He had only known him for a short time, but Black had changed N. He gave N, hope. Hope that there are other humans who believed in peace. Hope that one day wars might become, nothing more than a fairy tale. And Black was also, the first person N had fallen in love with. N had failed to protect Black, his dear prince. But, even with his beloved's death, why doesn't it feel real? The true pain of loss, has it not hit him yet?

White's POV

"Enough." White was tired of N's nonsense. A new world huh? Under his control? "I won't allow this. People of Unova, please listen me. N and his grunts have paraded around our land, our country that our ancestor's forged with their sweat and blood. Pokemon are our family member's, and he and his grunts stole them from us, they brainwashed our own people against us! My brother Black, I, I loved him more than anything. I began my journey with him and my best friends, just four innocent friends. I had always been the overprotective sibling, even though I was a few seconds younger, yet still I loved Black with the entirety of my being. Then N came along, he brainwashed my innocent brother and turned him against me. I chased and fought my way to N, I fought everyone to get to my brother but it was too late. Black, had changed, he didn't want to see reason. He didn't want to make a decision for himself. He had become a coward. My brother, he died long ago,long before now. So please, people and pokemon of Unova, fight beside me and Zeckrom and protect the peace we had before team Plasma."

"What peace?" N interrupted. White scoffed at the sight of him, his hair was bristling like an angry little lillipup. "There was no peace! Every day people steal away from the pokemon's homes. Pokemon trainers, think please! When you capture a pokemon, you are stealing away a daughter, a son, a mother, father, baby. You are stealing someone's family! Just because they are not like you, does not mean they are any less! Please! Do not listen to her! Let us put aside our past and begin anew!"

Black's POV

_Begin anew…_

"Black. Can you hear me?"

Black opened his eyes slowly. Every part of his body was aching in pain. His head felt dizzy, and he could feel the steady drain of blood leaving his body.

"You heard all of it, didn't you?" a soft female voice spoke to him. He lifted his head to see Reshiram, splattered in as much blood as him, staring towards him with warm eyes. How can she look at him, when he led her to this fate?

"Re- agh- Reshiram," his mouth was dry and throat aching. He could barely keep his eyes focused on her. " Please, Reshiram. Get out of here."

"Hmph, I have as much strength as you." The great beast scoffed. She leaned in closer to him, and nuzzled her moist nose against him. "Still, I am glad you are alive. You really are a hero."

"Don't say that, please! I'm nothing. I've done nothing for the people I love." Tears blurred Black's vision. He closed his eyes, there was nothing he wanted to see. He just wanted the darkness to take him.

"There is a reason why you were chosen as a Hero, Black. Not because you are White's sister, the wielder of Zeckrom. But because of the spark you ignite within people. There is a fire of passion within all of us, and you have the power to lead someone to their full potential."

"Nonsense," Black murmured. His breathing was getting harder to control. What a pathetic way to go. " Reshiram, I don't want to be greeted with lies before I die."

"But you will not die!" she blew a few flames from her nose, they flickered and licked Black's cheek.

"Agh!" his whole body cringed.

"You see. Your body is just in shock. But there is strength inside you still."

"Ugh but, how can you say I can lead someone to their full potential when I can't even make a decision for myself?"

"But you have Black! Who do you love? White or N? Cheren or Bianca? Mom or Dad?"

"What, no. I love all of them. Equally!"

"That's right." She said. Reshiram closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh. "I can feel your fire. The fire in you is small. I am here to ignite your flames. You and I, we are equals."

_Equals. Equals working alongside each other. No…No not alongside. But within! People and pokemon ignite the strength-that's it!_

"I know what I must do Reshiram. Please, lend me the last of your strength."

White's POV

A low tremble came from under White's feet. _The castle. Damn it, it's going to collapse any second! _The tremor didn't last long, and she found her balance again.

"White." A gentle voice whispered behind her.

_Black?_

Bianca stood before her. Her eyes were stained from tears, and she held her trembling hands by her stomach.

"What's wrong Bianca?" Her dear friend, Bianca and Cheren were her family now and she was going to protect them, by all means.

Bianca threw her arms around White. They embraced for a while, White let the warmth of memories past flow into her. A new strength filled her lungs and pulsed through her veins.

"I love you White. You've always been a sister to me. But, I, I cannot follow you."

"What?" Astonished, White stared at her friend. Yet no rage filled her. No sadness, nor pain either. No, this feeling. _That's right. I'm going to have to get used to this feeling. Black will not be the only family lost today._

"I loved Black too! Like a little brother, he was always so happy and innocent. And, I think his love for N, I believe that was pure too." Bianca had stopped trembling. A new look was on her face, one White hadn't seen from Bianca before. White could only smile. Even though they shared opposite ideals, she will always consider Bianca her dear friend of the past.

"I'm going to join N, for Black's sake. And my own! And for the fate of Unova." Bianca continued. She pulled out her pokeball's from her bag.

"My dear friends," she released them all from their pokeballs. " I'm so sorry from taking you all away from the lives you all led before I captured you. But now you have the choice to be free. Go on, and rebuild your lives, or stay beside me, not as my pokemon, but as my comrades."

White turned to Cress. He was filming the entire thing. How many others will release their pokemon as Bianca did? She looks like an image of peace, just, everything about her. The way she let them free, the way she approached White for a final goodbye as friends, her entire ambiance was stunning. White knew that this moment was having a powerful effect on people across Unova right now.

Bianca's emboar and munna stayed by her side. Her other pokemon fled the scene, after hugging Bianca goodbye. Perhaps they had, families they longed to return to.

"Until next time." Bianca said, waving to them one last goodbye.

"I, me too!" Iris stuttered, coming forward. "All my life I wanted to become a dragon master. To understand those beautiful pokemon. But capturing them and forcing them to train. Having the most powerful dragons, is that what it meant all this time? I can't accept that! I want to respect dragons, and live as their equals. All of you," Iris pulled out her pokeballs, "rejoin the skies and earth where you were born!" Dragons, one after the other, flew from Iris's pokeballs. They roared and cooed as they flew off into the gaping expanse behind N.

"Iris, how could you? You've spent your whole life raising them?" Drayden proclaimed. The young Iris closed her eyes, beads or tears welled up at her lashes.

"Yes. And I realize, I've spent my whole life doing the wrong thing. I will become a dragon master. By understand and respecting and loving the dragon's, without disturbing them."

Iris walked over to Bianca and held her hand. The two girls walked over towards N.

"We are at you service, King N."

Bianca and Iris lowered to one knee as they proclaimed their loyalty to their new future.

"I can't thank either of you enough. I will promise not to disappoint you both."

Disbelief fell over White. They will not be the only ones. N might actually be a force to deal with.

"I'm sorry," she began, attracting all gazes towards her, " I'm sorry you both fell into his trap. Maybe one day you will see reason. Cheren, Draydon, listen to me. Today you have lost valuable friends. They just _died. _Just as Black did. They gave up the ability to think for themselves and chose to give away their lives to a fool king-"

"You're wrong!" Iris shouted! She lunged forward but N stopped her. He shook his head in disagreement. Iris stood back, covering her face from the tears that flowed.

"Hmph, you are already under his spell. You want to fight me, but you refuse to use your own will. You allow him to control you. Draydon, Cheren, everybody who doesn't want to give up their own freedom, join me. Join me against N, to take back our lost ones from him!" White released her five pokemon. "I won't let you leave this place N. You will die alongside my brother."

"STOP!"

Everyone's POV

From where they lay, Reshiram had managed to pull itself up, blood oozed from reopened wounds in its sides, causing the pokemon to waver its stance. Next to the mighty beast, stood Black. Alive, covered in dried black blood and his clothes ripped. He stumbled forward a few paces, before leaning his weight onto Reshiram.

The room was silent, filled with a tense air. Nobody dared breathe.

Another tremor, larger than the last hit the castle. After about half a second people regained their stance, only Black had fallen to his knees. His hand still on Reshiram, but it was clear the other arm was limp and broken.

"You… you're alive…" White murmured. It was silent enough that everyone could hear, gazes traced across the two siblings.

"Yes. Of course White." Black began, a warm smile on his face, as if he hadn't heard a word White had said. As if the fight between the two, never happened.

"At least have a little bit of faith in me. Haha-arh-agh." He grasped a pain in his side. Looking down he noticed a huge gash along his waist. Without his hand against Reshiram he lost balance and fell to the floor.

"Black please! We can get you to a hospital!" Bianca screeched. She couldn't stand to see this. Why did this happen to him? She looked towards N. _What? He's- _ she couldn't see the entirety of his face. But his teeth were clenched, and tears streamed down his blushed cheeks. Her gazed fixed on Black, she gripped N's hand. He clenched back.

"I'm okay," Black said. Reshiram nudged him back to his feet. " I'm not back from the dead. I never died to begin with. I was here listening to it all. Reshiram gave me the strength to get to my feet." He glided his hand over to her nose, and rubbed it. Reshiram cooed gently.

"I have something very important to say," his face grew serious, "White, my beloved sister, I treasure you so much. And you're right, you and I are one, in a sense, haha. And my beautiful King, N. Even if it was for a short time, from the moment I met you I knew I loved you. You just have this radiance about you. But, what I want to say is that, you're both wrong."

White and N looked towards the one they loved, the one they fought for, the one they base their future from. The one who ignited hope and happiness in their hearts, who brought a new meaning to life to them, Black.

"N you're right, people, for years have been harnessing the power of pokemon and using them for their own desire's, selfishly. We should learn respect them, as equals. White, you're right too, together people and pokemon have built this world we call home, it was not one or the other, we've learned and gotten so far, why put the peace we've created in jepordy. We should work together with pokemon, as partners. You see, you are both right, yet you are wrong. Because either of you see only one future, only one way we should manage. All this time, this whole journey, I already had a decision, I didn't love either N or White. I love you both. So so, much I-" Black winced at the growing pain in his side. He probably didn't have much longer to go on like this. Black took a deep breathe, and released it, trying to calm his nerves and the pain that radiated within. "I believe pokemon and people should choose the future they want to live in." Black's vision gave out on him and he the feeling within his limbs disappeared.

"I love you guys so much. Please forgive me for leaving you."

"Black NO!" White and N screamed at the same time. They ran towards Black's body.

Reshiram let out a huge roar and spread her wings. Flames engulfed the pokemon as she let out her last bit of energy. The pokemon grabbed Black in her jaws and flew off with his body. Within seconds she had disappeared from the darkening sky. That was the last moment anybody ever saw of Black or the legendary pokemon Reshiram.

White fell to her knees and cried and screamed. She called for Zeckrom to bring them back, but the pokemon was unresponsive. White had begun to doubt herself.

N stared at the sky that had engulfed his beloved's body. He remembered the morning he woke up to Black, his gentle perfect body, unharmed and untainted, warm and alive. N began to regret his decisions.

_I killed him, _they both thought. _And now I have to lead a world, a dimmer world, to a future void of the one who brought a peace to them. _

**Epilouge**

_ Five years later_

A new era had befallen the world. An era of change, regions from Fiore to Sinnoh to the distant lands of Hoehn, had watched the events that took place at Unova. After the disappearance of Black, the region had split in two. Those who supported N, and chose to live in a world alongside pokemon lived in northern Unova, named _New Unova. _Those who wished to keep the ways of the past, united with White, in southern Unova, where they lived together with pokemon as partners. It was named _Old Unova, _but was mostly just called _South Unova. _

White lived in Straition city, along with the other gym leaders, excluding Cilan, Cress, and Chili. Those three remained on the Northern side, aiding their King. In the South Unova, White reached out to those who lost their homes when the North was destroyed by flying and dragon types, led by a capable starraptor. White, along with the gym leaders, reconstructed and built new structures, homes for people and pokemon. She rallied them to her side as South Unova pushed for innovative new ways and technologies to strengthen bonds between people and pokemon alike. With the discovery of a mega stone, an item that allowed humans to convey their strength to unleash new capabilities for pokemon, South Unova became the leader in mega stone research, at the head of the research, was Cheren. And a true home for people and pokemon to work together to create a new way of living.

In New Unova, most cities were taken down, and the forest was able to regrow, expanding homes for pokemon. People lived either in small villages or within human homes within the tree's themselves, these people lived humble peaceful lives. Taking every day, one step at a time. They believed in peaceful equality, and many became known as the Northern Nomads. The nomads traveled to many cities in many regions, converting cities and towns into _colonies. _These colonies pledged their allegiance to the New Unova lifestyle and lived in peace, giving up their wordly desires. Two of the most successful nomads, were Iris and Bianca. N lived in the most northern forest, he lived there in a _city of tree's _called _Amity Union. _Inside these tree's, homes were carved on the insides, where people and pokemon lived together. No outsider has been able to locate Amity Union, yet. It is said that Kyurem lies within N's tree castle.

As for Black, the hero on both sides of border, disappeared. No one has seen nor heard from him or Reshiram.

**Fin**

**I remember when I started this story back in 2012. It was the second semester of 9****th**** grade for me. And right this moment, I am enjoying the last winter break of my high school career. The last semester of high school begins mid January for me. And that meant I definently wanted to get this story done. **

**When I first started, I remember all it was, was a longing to write about my new favorite ships, Black and N. I didn't even have a story, I just grabbed my computer at one a.m and began writing. In fact, I didn't plan this story at all. Whish is why here are so many holes in it. And the build up was poor. But even so, I got reviews. Over 30! Which was a lot for the first story I wrote online. I'm still not a very good writer, but getting those reviews, man they really just me so happy. **

**I want to continue writing, I still have more in store for these characters that I definently want to do. Honestly, there's no way I would leave off with a cliffhanger, haha.**

**So all of you, who reviewed and took the time to read my story, I can't thank you enough. Thank you so much, and I hope you'll stay tuned for what's in store next ;)**

**I'll post an update chapter later on with details on the name of the sequel. **

**Again, thank you so much!**


	15. UPDATE

**UPDATE**

**This will be the last addition to the story. As mentioned previously, I said I will be continuing the story in a sequel. I have just posted the sequel called BLACK as of 11:12 West Coast United States time on 1-19-15. You can find the sequel if you go to my profile. Again, thank you for reading, and enjoy ^.^**


End file.
